


Lestat the Lil Thief

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [2]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Queen of the Damned (2002), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bats, Character Turned Into Vampire, Choices, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Epic Battles, F/M, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired by Music, Multiple Crossovers, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, War, Werewolves, Wolves, Wordcount: Under 100.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jade Chan encounters none other than the vampire Lestat de Lioncourt himself? Well, basically, their meeting sets in motion many adventures and plans to come..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Lestat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there. :) Here’s [a new JCA crossover story](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3376180/1/Lestat_The_Lil_Theif) written by [a friend of mine on FanFiction.Net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/341519/USMCSayianTom%22). He said I was more than welcome to publish it on another website, of course. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius John Rogers owns Jackie Chan Adventures. Anne Rice (also a genius) owns Lestat. My friend owns the story Lestat the Lil Thief. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chan family, including Jade, meet Lestat for the first time...

On one street of San Francisco, California, sits an abandoned warehouse. A shadowy figure steps onto the curb next to it. The person stuffs his hands into his pocket as a wind blows, fluttering the cape he’s wearing. “Now let’s see, it’s isolated.” The person’s voice is thick with a Transylvanian accent.

He looks around. “And it’s in a neighborhood where you can make people not mess with you and not get a police call.” The guy looks back at the building and smiles, revealing teeth with very sharp canines. “Perfect.”

A couple of days later, all the windows are fixed, as well as the broken door. People passing by look at the warehouse with a sense of awe and fear; someone has just moved in.

Captain Black is sitting at his desk typing up a report when his screen suddenly opens up a video feed. On the video nothing can be seen but a blurred shadow. “What the?”

“Yes, ‘what the’, indeed. Hello, Captain Black. This is the criminal Lestat. You may know me by the name Dracula, which the media has given me.”

“How’d you hack into my computer, and what do you want?” Black narrows his eyes at the screen.

“Oh, hacking is easy for me. As for what I want, this is a message of intent.” Black raises an eyebrow. “I intend to break into your vault and steal the twelve talismans. I have heard of them, and they pique my interest.”

Despite being the figure being only a shadow, Black is surprised as the figure apparently smiles, his teeth becoming visible.

“You have until midnight tonight to get your men ready for my arrival. Good day to you.”

At midnight, everything is ready, and the Chan group is waiting near the vault, Jade included.

“Okay, Jackie. You must be alert. This Lestat is supposed to be pretty quick and slippery,” said Captain Black.

Jackie nods his head in agreement. “Yes, I’ve heard about him on the news. No camera has ever been able to capture his image, despite him walking up to and turning some off.”

Black looks down at Jade as she walks back and forth with her hands behind her head; she is obviously bored, but not wanting to go to sleep and miss the action. “On the video we received, all we saw was shadow, despite the room being well lit.”

Their conversation stops as shouts and gunfire emit from the rest of the complex. “He’s here.”

They come to attention and move their heads slightly as the sounds of battle get closer. The door suddenly flies open as an agent is knocked through it. Standing in the doorway is a boy. His clothes are the sleek clothes of the thief with a cape added.

“ **That’s** Lestat? But he’s just a kid,” Jackie says, shocked.

Lestat bows to the ones in front of him. “Ah, the Chan family. Nice to finally meet you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must break in.”

Lestat smiles, showing his sharp fangs, and causing Jade to suck in her breath in shock upon seeing them. He dashes at the group. But instead of engaging the fighters, he dodges their attack by twisting his body inhumanly, and gets past.

The Chans blink before they turn around and dash after him, only to find the vault already open. Inside, a blur spins around the room, stopping to reveal Lestat, now holding all the talismans.

Lestat glances up and dodges as Jackie jumps over. The skilled fighter looks around in confusion. “Heh, you guys may be great fighters, but apparently you can’t deal with a quick thief with no wish to fight — especially people of your caliber.”

Jade tenses up and moves her head slightly to see Lestat is behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. She stares at him as he shifts his eyes to look back at her.

“You’re quite cute. You know, I would even say beautiful.” Jade blushes, but continues to stare at him in surprise. “Of course, though, you’re a good guy intent on catching me. So I’ll see you later.”

Jade blinks and turns quickly in surprise as he vanishes; she blinks in confusion as a small slip of paper slowly floats down into her line of sight. She grabs it and looks at it.

It says,  
_‛And I do mean later, ‛cause if you want, I can take you on a little adventure, since I know you like adventures. I’ve done some research on other things and found some other criminals who really need to be stopped. I only steal, whereas they actually harm living things. If you’re interested in helping out then call this number.’_

Underneath that is a phone number and the closing of the letter.

Back home, Jackie divulges everything that happened to Uncle as Jade sits in a chair, staring at the note, and then glancing at the nearby phone. She shifts her eyes back and forth a few times before glancing in the direction of Jackie and Uncle. Finally, with a determined look on her face, she gets up and picks up the phone.

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, the boy cloaked in shadows tosses a talisman into the air and catches it. “Hmm, 12 talismans. How neat. But the only useful ones I prefer are Super-Strength, Speed, Flight, Combustion and Heat Beam Eye Blast. I have no need for invisibility, since I’m not seen on cameras.”

He glances briefly at a TV in the room to see the latest news bulletin about him on the news and smiles before returning his attention to the talismans. “No need for astral projection. Why would I need that?” he asks himself as he picks up the Sheep talisman, and then puts it down.

He holds up the Rat talisman. “Bring life to the lifeless. Well, there’s a couple things I could do with that, but not much.” He looks at the Monkey talisman. “Shapeshifting. Now that’s a neat power I could use, especially on these villains I want to stop.” Next he picks up the Tiger talisman. “Balance, or to be more precise, ying/yang. Now I could also use that on them, make ‘em turn themselves in.” He chuckles to himself slightly at this thought going through his mind.

Then he looked at the Dog and Horse talismans. “Immortality and Healing — well, I’m already immortal, and therefore, I have no need for healing. There’s only one thing I need to watch out for, and I avoid running into them — the blasted nocturnum hunters. They can be such a nuisance if one does get wind of me, despite the fact that I don’t…”

The toothy smile is quickly placed on his face as he hears a phone ringing.

“So, **she’s** calling. Time to arrange a meeting, so we can begin our crime hunt.” Lestat walks over to a desk and picks up a cell phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Karl Nivor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter of “Lestat the Lil Thief”. I hope you’re liking this story as much as I am myself. :)

The next day, Jade walks into a park and, looking around, spots Lestat, who is currently leaning against a light post and slightly bobbing his head. She gets closer and stops upon getting close enough to hear him singing softly to himself, and then stands transfixed as if in a trance.

 

_The hunger inside given to me makes me what I am_  
_Always it is calling me, for the blood of man_  
_They say I cannot be this I am jaded_  
_Hiding from the day_  
_I can bear, I cannot tame the hunger in me_  
_Oh I say I did it, always searching_  
_You can’t mess with fate_  
_So, instead you’ll taste my pain_

_The hunger inside given to me makes me feel alive_  
_Always out stalking prey_  
_In the dark I hide_  
_Feeling_  
_Falling_  
_Hating_  
_Feel like_  
_I am fading_  
_hating LIFE_

Lestat chuckles to himself as he stops singing and notices Jade. He reaches up to his ear and removes a headphone.

“Good, you’re on time. And alone, too. I can tell you’re slightly worried you’d have told your uncle about this meeting.”

Lestat smirks as she blinks and shakes her head.

“Okay, then,” Jade says. “You said we’d be stopping some other criminals. However, despite it being my duty to stop them, I’m gonna want something in return.”

Lestat resumes his chuckling at this. “Of course. Don’t worry, you will receive a most valuable prize. Now our first stop is on a boat near the Amazon. So grab on. We have to use the Rabbit talisman.”

Seconds later they arrive on the boat. “Okay, we’re going to split up. You check the upper decks, and I’ll check the lower deck. Use these talismans.” Lestat hands Jade some talismans, and then takes off. She opens her hand and looks over what she was given.

“Snake, Ox and Dog.”

She blinks, then passes one of the talismans into her other hand, while pocketing the other two before activating the Snake and disappearing.

Downstairs, Lestat smiles as he opens a door and enters to see his prey stand up and, upon seeing who entered the room, become fearful.

“Who dares — Lestat? How’d you find me?”

The thief puts his hands in his pockets and looks very much like he would’ve been a boss just finding his henchmen goofing off. “Thought you could get away from me, did you, Nivor? In our last encounter, your cook surprised me and knocked me out.”

He enters the room and, after closing the door, looks around, surveying the room. He spots some jewelry on the wall next to him.

“This time around, he’ll have his own concerns. Right now I’ve come to collect on the blood you owe me.” Nivor unsheathes a sword that was next to the chair he was in and points it at his intruder. Lestat only laughs and jumps onto the table next to Nivor, the sword following him.

“Didn’t you learn anything from the last time, Nivor? I am going to stop your little eating reign of terror.” Lestat lifts up a part of his cape. “You **did** make a meal out of one of my brethren, after all.”

Nivor growls as a bat flies out from under the cape.

“You have no chance to stop me, remember?”

Lestat smirks his toothy smile. “As Dracula said in the film ‛Van Helsing’, you can’t kill me.”

He then walks toward the sword and pushes himself onto it until he’s face to face with the man. “I’m already dead.”

Lestat’s eyes suddenly blaze up as he opens his mouth and lets out a catlike hiss, showing his fangs, and causing Nivor to let go of the weapon.

Nivor then backs up, and trips over a footstool. Lestat leaps into the air and lands on Nivor, effectively pinning him to the ground. “You see, I’ve bled twice because of you. It’d been easier on you if you just turned yourself in and let me hand you over to the cops. Now I’m afraid,” said Lestat, pausing to pinch Nivor’s nose and move his head from side to side, “you must provide some blood in return.”

Before Nivor can ask what he means, he cries out briefly as his arm is stuck with a needle, his blood flowing into a blood bag.

“I’ve been meaning to break into a blood bank, but this’ll work out just as well.”

Jade sighs as she walks down the stairs to the lower decks, the Ox talisman allowing her to drag the large cook behind her. She stops as she notices Nivor leave a room down there, only to hum to himself as he walks by her.

“Hmm... now I wonder where the nearest police station is so I can turn myself in.” Jade stares at him in confusion as he walks by, not noticing her. She walks over to and looks in the room just in time to see a second Nivor get turned into a fly.

She gasps when she spots Lestat, the sword still sticking out of his chest. Her eyes widen as he grabs the hilt and pulls it from his body. “Hey there, Jade. I’ll be with you in a second. OK?”

She blinks as now he brings a bag of red liquid to his face and bites into it. Once the bag has been emptied, he drops it and lets out a satisfied hissing sound before looking at his partner, his eyes returned to normal. He walks over to her and, passing by her ear, stops.

“We’re through here. Nivor has been ‛ying/yanged’ and the evil half turned into a fly. So let’s go; we got a couple more stops.”

Jade turns to stare at him a moment longer before she follows behind him. The wound has healed, and only the clothes leave evidence of the sword’s presence.

“Wait, how could you do that? And what was that red stuff you drank?” Jade asks.

Lestat chuckles darkly as he lowers his head. The bat from earlier flies out of the room and grabs onto the bottom of Lestat’s arm that he held out. “The hunger inside given to me, makes me what I am. Always it is calling me, for the blood of man.”

Lestat looks back up into the eyes of Jade, who is now staring with a range of emotions. Fear, worry, and, last but not least, excitement.

“You mean you’re a real bloodsucking vampire? Uncle said the bloodsucking ones didn’t exist, though some chi-sucking ones do.”

Amused laughter emits from Lestat as he puts the arm with the bat underneath the cape and extracts it bat free. “Yes. The one who turned me spoke of those guys; from my perspective, they sound pathetic. But for your info, I’m only half. Otherwise this adventure would’ve taken place at night and not the day time. But that’s a different story. Now, come, our next target is in Africa. I can sense someone looking to gain back something lost to him.”

**Flashback**

_Lestat, about 2 years younger, darts in between people. All around, people are partying. Once he makes it out of the crowd, the little boy reaches into a purse he snatched and pulls out several wallets. “Party people are so easy to target. With this, my family can eat for a good while.”_

_The kid freezes as someone speaks up behind him. “You know, I can help you make that money last longer for them.”_

_Lestat spins around to stare at a well-dressed gentleman with a cape. “I can make it where you won’t need the money and your family can use every cent. All I ask is that you obey me. Your talents could help me quite a bit.”_

_Young Lestat looks down at the money he stole, and then back at the man. “Don’t know what’d you want me to do, though.”_

_The man smiles, revealing his sharp teeth. “You’re just going to help me get inside some houses and take some things that rightly belong to me.”_

_Lestat lowers his gaze for a second, and then looks back up. “All right, that sounds good so long as I don’t have to hurt anybody. I just want the money.”_

_The stranger chuckles as he bends down to the young boy’s height. “Don’t worry. You won’t have to harm anyone; just leave that part to me.”_

**End of Flashback**

**Start of new Flashback**

_Lestat stands looking out over the city. Currently he’s on top of an apartment building. “So, Master, all vampires come from you, then?”_

_“No, young one. There are several different types of vampires. After all, no two vampires are alike, just as mortals say that no two snowflakes are alike. I just happen to be the perfect version. The others are failures. Chi vampires are limited by normal water and are blind until they have sucked sufficient chi. The other types…”_

**End**

Lestat smiles to himself as he speeds along the water, going fast enough to stay on top but not at top speed. His headphones are blaring the music into his ear, while he’s singing the song he’s hearing and keeping Jade, who is on his back, in a trance like before.

 

_I’m over it_  
_You see I’m falling in a vast abyss_  
_Clouded by memories of the past_  
_At last I see_  
_I hear it fading_  
_I can’t speak it_  
_Or else you will dig my grave_  
_You feel them finding_  
_Always whining_  
_Take my hand_  
_Now be alive_

_You see I cannot be forsaken_  
_Because I’m not the only one_  
_We walk amongst you_  
_Feeding, raping_  
_Must we hide from everyone?_

_I’m over it_  
_Why can’t we be together?_  
_Embrace it_  
_Sleeping so long_  
_Taking off the masks_  
_At last I see_  
_My fear is fading_  
_I can’t speak it_  
_Or else you will dig my grave_  
_You fear them finding_  
_Always whining_  
_Take my hand_  
_Now be alive_

_You see I cannot be forsaken_  
_Because I’m not the only one_  
_We walk amongst you_  
_Feeding, raping_  
_Must we hide from everyone?_

_You see I cannot be forsaken_  
_Because I’m not the only one_  
_We walk amongst you_  
_Feeding, raping_  
_Must we hide from everyone?  
Everyone_  
 _Everyone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. Daolon Wong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat and Jade take on Daolon Wong, or as Jade calls him, “Anti-Uncle”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! :) Here’s the next chapter in “Lestat the Lil Thief”. I hope you’re liking this story as much as I do myself.

Lestat stops as they reach their destination — which happens to be a lush forest near the African Savannah. “Okay. Now, all we need to do is find out his exact location around here.”

The thief sets Jade down and lifts up part of his cape. Jade watches as the bat flies out and flutters around.

Lestat opens his mouth and emits a sound similar to what the bat is making. The bat responds then flies off. “He’ll be back in a little bit with a report from native bats.” Jade glances at Lestat as he continues looking in the direction his pet went in.

“So what do we do until he gets back?” Jade asks.

Lestat glances at her as he reaches into his cape. “Well, I did get these from Nivor’s boat.”

The thief holds out a couple necklaces, bracelets and rings. “I don’t normally go for these, per say, but I thought you might like them.”

Lestat lightly tosses the jewelry to Jade, who becomes wide-eyed while looking at them. “So they’re mine?”

“Yes, because, quite frankly, I don’t think Nivor’s gonna need them any more.”

Jade smiles as she puts on a necklace and looks down at it, while putting the rest in her pockets. “Thank you.”

“No sweat. It was easy for me. Besides, that necklace looks beautiful, especially on a pretty girl like yourself.”

Jade blushes a little at the ‛pretty girl’ part. Then, their attention is grabbed by the return of Lestat’s bat, who gives its report flying around in a circle above them. Lestat nods his head and sticks out his arm; the bat takes its place on the underside. Jade gasps as the bat nips Lestat’s arm, while Lestat only hisses slightly.

“Come, Jade. We must be on our way.”

Jade nods as she silently follows, still staring at the feeding bat perched on the other’s arm. Lestat stops before they come into a clearing. His bat dislodges itself and flies up to cling to a tree branch.

Jade is the first to react to who’s in the clearing. “Anti-Uncle! He’s our next target?”

Lestat raises an eyebrow and thinks for a second before nodding sagely. “Anti-Uncle. I get it, and I can see why you call him that, too. It makes sense, though. But, yeah, he’s our next target. I’ll distract him, and you grab the scepter on that shrine.” Jade nods her head in agreement, and then slips away.

Lestat smirks as he steps forward, taking his confident posture once again.

“So, Anti-Uncle, is it? Heard so much about you. It’s just a shame you had to get on my bad side, huh? We could’ve been friends and you could’ve helped me get my master back. But, no. You had to kill a bat.” Daolon turns to face him, a confused look on his face.

“What are you talking about? And you’re gonna stop me from regaining my magic just because I killed a bat? How did you hear about me and find me anyway?” Daolon asks.

Lestat only chuckles to himself. “Now, now. That would be telling, wouldn’t it?”

The wizard gasps in shock as Lestat zooms to being in front of him, and kicks him away from the shrine that was behind him. Lestat smiles as his quick glance at the shrine reveals to him Jade is quick to get her job done.

The thief turns back to the dark wizard only to blink as he holds his hand out and mutters three words.

“Gun, Ren, Chui.”

Lestat smirks. “The dark chi warriors. You got them back.”

He bends backwards to dodge a weapon, and upon completing his flip, he plants his feet on the ground, only to sweep one out and trip a warrior.

He then jumps up and kicks with both feet, striking the other two. The first one gets back up and swings his weapon, with the thief dodging every strike.

With a loud hiss, Lestat lunges forward and forces the warrior’s arms to his side. Jade gasps as Lestat bites down on the summoned warrior’s neck, causing it to vanish in a puff of purple smoke.

Daolon turns and spots Jade. “Jackie’s annoying niece?” Then he sees the scepter in her hands. “The scepter! Give that to me.”

Jade sticks her tongue out and jumps away as the dark wizard rushes at her. Daolon stops chasing her as he senses something and turns to see Lestat bite into another Chi warrior’s neck.

“That boy’s being a nuisance.”

The wizard holds out his hand and becomes confused when nothing happens. Jade stops and turns to see Daolon trying again and again to re-summon his fallen warriors, as the last one falls victim to the same fate.

“Why won’t they re-summon?” he asks.

Lestat only smirks and, holding out his hand, says three words. The dark chi warriors return; only now, they’re a more pale orange. “A handy little thing about being a vampire, Daolon Wong. If I want to, the ones I bite become my willing servants.”

Daolon looks shocked. Lestat’s smirk widens, and he then says, “Now, **my** chi warriors, attack your **former** master.”

The three summon their weapons and charge at the dark wizard.

* * *

Later, Lestat speeds over the ocean once again, Jade riding on his back, holding onto the scepter with one hand.

_You fell away_  
_What more can I say_  
_The feeling’s evolved_  
_I won’t let it out_  
_I can’t replace_  
_Your screaming face_  
_Feeling the sickness inside..._

_Why won’t you die_  
_Your blood in mine_  
_We’ll be fine_  
_Then your body will be mine_

_So many words_  
_Can’t describe my fate_  
_This feeling’s evolved_  
_So soon to break out_  
_I can’t relate_  
_To a happy state_  
_Feeling the blood run inside..._

_Why won’t you die_  
_Your blood in mine_  
_We’ll be fine_  
_Then your body will be mine_

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me_  
_Keep me down to what you think I should be_  
_Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry_  
_Keep on trying, I’m not dying so easily (I will not die)_  
_Why is everything so fucking hard for me (I will not die)_  
_Why is everything so fucking hard for me (I will not die)_

_Why won’t you die_  
_Your blood in mine_  
_We’ll be fine_  
_Then your body will be mine_  
_Why won’t you die_  
_Your blood in mine_  
_We’ll be fine_  
_Then your body will be mine_

It isn’t long before they stop near Uncle’s shop. It is now nightfall. Jade takes the opportunity to say, “Thanks, Lestat. I got to tell you — that was fun. Maybe we can do this again later?”

Lestat bows his head slightly to acknowledge her request. “Of course. When I go stop some more criminals, I’ll give you a call.” He puts his hands in his pockets, and smirks.

“Let me just give you my cell number.” Jade starts to reach towards her pocket when Lestat holds up a hand. Her phone is in his clutches.

“Already got it. Thanks for being a sport and letting me hold on to this, too,” Lestat replies.

He hands the phone back to her, and then bows before speeding off.

Jade blinks, then smiles. “Well, he still has some talismans, but he didn’t…”

Jade stops midway as she reaches around her pocket.

“Darn it. He did get those talismans back.” Jade sighs and turns to go inside when she notices something else missing from her hands. “And he took the scepter?”

**At Lestat’s**

The thief laughs as he sets the scepter against a wall. There is a bookshelf next to it, containing some of his more prized steals.

“I love this. Jade Chan. Now, who’d have thought that Jade, the great 12-year-old adventurer, would’ve found someone like myself? Hmm, well, at least I got my fill today. No blood bank robbery tonight.” 

Lestat smiles as he passes his shelves and looks at what he has: gold and silver bars from Fort Knox, some art and some museum artifacts. But most importantly to him, there was a large coffin, taking up space in the corner by the door to the room. The thief bows to the coffin before he exits. His eyes flash fire as he looks back into the room while closing the door.

“Yes, a very interesting individual indeed — and so beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha is introduced.

Jade sits in class the next day, brooding about what happened the day before. It is then that someone enters the room. The person, who is wearing black sweats with green flames extending from the sides, minus his cape, is Lestat.

Jade straightens as the teacher takes a slip of paper from him. The teacher looks it over before turning to the class.

“We have a new student joining our class today. Everyone, say hello to Lestat.”

Lestat smirks at the class. “It is my pleasure to be here today. After all, I have heard so much about American schools,” he replies.

Jade blinks in puzzlement as one of her classmate speaks up. “You’re not American?”

“I was born here, but my family chose to live elsewhere until returning here, which was quite recently, I might add. My interests are vampires and the creatures of the night.”

Jade feels a shiver go down her spine. Her obnoxious classmate Drew picks this as the opportunity to speak, though.

“Vampires? Ha, vampires aren’t real. They’re just made-up stories — horror tales to tell around a campfire.” He begins to laugh at his comment. But his laughter gets caught in his throat as Lestat glares at him.

“Oh, I think it would be best if you were to believe in the creatures of the night. After all, Jade here does, and I like that.” He turns to Jade and gives her a wink; she blushes a little and smiles. Then he turns back to Drew. “And you wouldn’t want one to catch you at night now, would you?”

Lestat begins to laugh, and, after handing another slip of paper to the teacher, finds a seat.

The teacher blinks at the paper, looks up at him, then, smiling, goes back to teaching. Jade watches Lestat as he writes on a piece of paper, a single headphone in an ear.

At recess, Jade looks around for him, only to hear him before she sees him. Lestat sits on top of a basketball basket, still writing on the paper only now singing out loud to himself.

 

_I hurt myself today_  
_To see if I still feel._  
_I focus on the pain,_  
_The only thing that’s real._

Lestat stops writing and closes his eyes, remembering his past once again and why he does what he does. Everything he has given up becoming what he is, and everything he’s done to achieve it.

 

_The needle tears a hole;_  
_The old familiar sting,_  
_Try to kill it all away,_  
_But I remember everything._

His family was very poor to begin with, practically homeless and living on the streets. Lestat had taken to pick-pocketing and taking what ever he could for his family, all at a very young age. The young age saved him though. He had easily told the people who caught him that their wallet was getting ready to fall out and he was pushing it back in.

 

_What have I become,_  
_My sweetest friend?_  
_Everyone I know,_  
_Goes away in the end_

Jade’s eyes come into semi focus as she listens to him sing, real pain and regret in his voice as he continues to recall. He recalls meeting the vampire who made him again, learning about the creatures of darkness and how they act towards each other. The day the vampire was killed by another, this one radiating fear of the vampire master.

 

_And you could have it all:_  
_My empire of dirt,_  
_I will let you down,_  
_I will make you hurt._

Watching his family from a distance, leaving all the money he steals on their doorstep. Not wanting to involve them in his new world any more then necessary. Over the years learning how to use his abilities to break into buildings, learning how to curb his hunger for blood, and how to avoid those who would kill him.

 

_I wear this crown of thorns_  
_Upon my liar’s chair_  
_Full of broken thoughts_  
_I cannot repair._

All of his accomplishments and past battles with those he could not avoid. Fighting a werewolf until the moon hid itself and ran as the wolf was becoming human. Having to reunite with his family by saving them from a group of vampires. Breaking into Fort Knox, meeting someone afterwards that he learned to respect.

 

_Beneath the stains of time,_  
_The feelings disappear._  
_You are someone else,_  
_I am still right here._

Meeting that person only a few times over the next few days, most of the time the person learning about him until one day. It happened that another werewolf had attacked him; this one didn’t last long though before the moon chose to hide. Wanting to finish it this time, chasing the person and entering an alley see it a wolf again chasing someone up the fire escape.

 

_What have I become,_  
_My sweetest friend?_  
_Everyone I know,_  
_Goes away in the end_

Getting to the top and running at the wolf to stop it from attacking a girl, ramming the wolf off the side of the building and falling with it. Getting up seconds later on the ground to the girl bending over him. Snarling and bounding up, glancing briefly at her before noticing the scent of vampire. Chasing the vampire, the wolf being his first kill, making his second. The person he respected letting him drink some of his blood and learning so much.

 

_And you could have it all:_  
_My empire of dirt._  
_I will let you down,_  
_I will make you hurt._

Memories went by of a few days past, as well as untold number of years. But it was those few days that stuck out more to him as he drank. He learned of twelve magical talismans, of the famous Jackie Chan and of the place known as Section 13. Most importantly he learned of the girl he had inadvertently saved and taken a liking to — and who happened to be named after a stone called jade, now that he remembered that simple fact. He was also quite impressed by her enthusiasm to learn about magic, martial arts and her love of having adventures.

 

_If I could start again,_  
_A million miles away,_  
_I will keep myself,_  
_I would find a way._

Lestat sighs and jumps from the basket, the bell ringing signaling the end of school. Jade runs over to him and catches him before he leaves. “Lestat, that was…”

“I’ll tell you one day why I steal. Right now, though, I have something else to do.” Lestat smiles in the direction of Drew leaving, which Jade notices.

“Lestat?” she asks, half-worried, half-puzzled.

“Don’t worry, Jade. I won’t do anything permanent. Aishiteru. That’s Japanese.” Lestat winks, smiles at her, and dashes away, becoming a shadow behind the other kid.

Jade sighs and turns to leave when someone stops her, saying, “Hey, where’d you get the necklace around your neck, Jade? If I recall correctly, you weren’t wearing it earlier.”

Blinking, she looks down and gasps, lifting part of a necklace. The necklace consists of a large opal bat with various jewels embedded in its wings and rubies as its eyes and teeth.

Drew walks down the street, a shadow behind him moving from place to place. His feeling of being followed finally causes him to pause and look behind him. The shadow takes this opportunity to move in front of him. Drew turns back only to jump back in surprise. Lestat grins, revealing his teeth. “Nice to run into a non-believer.”

A couple hours later, Drew is tied up and hanging from a lamppost with a large tattoo on his forehead — the tattoo being a vampire with ‛I Believe’ written under it.

As for Lestat, he bounds from rooftop to rooftop, he stops and peers down at a sign that reads ‛Blood Bank’.

“Hmm, maybe I shouldn’t have given him that tattoo. I did say it’d be nothing permanent after all.”

Thinking about it, he jumps down and walks up to the bank. Once at the glass door, he flexes his fingers. His nails lengthen a little bit and sharpen; he puts his palm against the glass and cuts it in a circle, and then puts it on the ground carefully. Slipping inside, he soon finds his way to the storage and looks at the shelves of bags of blood. ‛Hmm... now I come to the question. Exactly how many bags do I want right now? Take just one for now; they’ll overlook the loss as a glitch on their systems. But I’ll have to come back in a few days. However, if I take too many, they’ll increase security, and hunters will become alert to something happening here. But I’ll not have to return for a while.’

Debating for a few seconds, he makes his decision and pauses as a name catches his eye. ‛Hmm... Mary — almost like Bloody Mary, but different, of course.’

At the Chan residence Jade watches Uncle try to locate info on blood-sucking vampires. She stops Tohru as he walks by.

“What is it, Jade?” he asks.

“You know Japanese right?” Tohru blinks and nods his head.

“Yes, I do,” Tohru replies. “Why do you ask?”

“What does ‛Aishiteru’ mean?”

“ ‛Aishiteru’? Where’d you learn that?”

Jade blushes slightly and looks away. “Umm, nowhere important.”

Tohru sighs and shakes his head, “Aishiteru translates to ‛I love you’ in Japanese.” Jade immediately blushes as her eyes widen. “Another term that can mean that as well is adding ‛chan’ to the end of someone’s name, as it is can mean ‛Dear’ or ‛Honey’. Though that can also mean ‛little’…” He catches sight of the look on her face. “Uh, what’s wrong?”

Jackie answers, thinking the question was aimed at him, as he enters the room.

“Lestat’s been caught on tape at the blood bank, stealing a bag of blood. A shadow followed him as he left; I’m going to check it out.”

Jade jumps up and makes to follow him.

“No, Jade. Stay here.”

Jade’s blush deepens as she speaks. “I can’t, Uncle Jackie. Lestat said he loves me. I can make him a good guy, which means I need to interact with him as much as possible.”

Jackie falls silent, while Tohru gasps. “He was where you learned that word… Lestat knows Japanese?”

Jackie frowns, and then sighs. “OK, Jade, you have a point there. Just, please, stay out of trouble — though I doubt you’ll obey that. After all, well, you have saved my life more than once, and me telling you to stay behind, now that I think about it, is definitely going against everything I taught you.”

Tohru follows the two of them out of the shop, leaving poor Uncle by himself.

The three of them run by the park. Jade yelling out for Jackie to stop, causes Jackie to hit the brakes.

“What is it, Jade?”

Jade exits and looks up. A bat can be seen above the trees, screeching.

“Lestat’s that way! That’s his pet bat!”

Then, not waiting for the other two, Jade runs into the park. She stops when she gets to a clearing and gasps; a woman stands there with a sword. She thrusts it at Lestat.

Lestat dodges to one side only to cry out, a second sword lodged in his chest. “Lestat!” The woman looks up, only to get hit backwards by a jump kick.

She steadies herself and looks back up to see Jade yanking the sword from Lestat. “Lestat, are you still there?”

Lestat smiles, “Jade Chan. I’m sorry, but it seems I’ve actually grown lax when it comes to hunters.”

“Don’t say that, Lestat. You’ll be fine. After all, you came from the blood bank, and you’ve taken a sword before.”

Lestat shakes his head. “No, I used that blood already; my hunger was acting up. This sword was silver. Nivor’s sword didn’t kill me because it wasn’t silver; this barely missed an outright death. But don’t cry, Jade. I want a promise. In my cape there is a package. Its destination is Los Angeles. Send it there, will you?”

“I won’t have to, Lestat. You’ll be able to because you won’t die.”

Lestat cups Jade’s cheek with his hand. “Such faith you have, Jade Chan. The light she has fades, while darkness settles in.”

Jade’s eyes threaten to unfocus, but she just shakes her head and presses him to her neck. “Take some of mine, then, please. I don’t know why, but I don’t want to lose you.” This last part Jade whispers, tears falling from her face.

When Lestat said that he had used the blood already, Jackie had heard. Leaving Jade with the wounded Lestat, Jackie approaches the woman.

“You know he never did harm anyone, in the way you’d be justified in doing this. Lestat never bit anyone.”

“It doesn’t matter; a bloodsucker is a bloodsucker. Some become stronger when they drink, others smarter, but in the end, all must be killed.”

Frowning, Jackie looks back to see Jade beginning to cry.

“Lestat was actually a good kid; the only bad thing he did was steal. This is not justified.”

Before Jackie can look back, Jade gasps as Lestat’s eyes open. Reflecting in the night, it looks like they’re ablaze with fire. “Just great!” Jackie turns back to the woman as she readies her sword again.

Dashing past Jackie, she calls out, “Now I’ll have to kill both of them!”

Before Jackie can react, she leaps in the air, sword drawn back.

The woman’s eyes widen as Tohru steps in front of the two kids. She slams into him and drops her sword, being held in place as he grabs her.

“Uh, good job, Tohru,” Jackie says.

Tohru nods and turns to the kids. Lestat has finished and fallen backwards, Jade falling on top of him. “Do you think that was the right thing to do?”

“Well, Lestat was dying, and no one knows where he keeps his stuff. I’m sorry to say this, but Jade will be like him now. But the good news is, she’ll have more chances to make him good now as well.”

Tohru sighs; shifting the vampire hunter to one arm, he bends down and picks Lestat up, after Jackie picks Jade up.

On the outskirts of town, a large, wounded wolf stops running. As it continues to walk, its bones crack and change; slowly it becomes human.

This human, this werewolf, is a lycan; able to change forms at will, he will be known as Alpha, because no name will actually be given from him at any time to anyone. He cricks his neck and looks behind him, and then sniffs the air as though sensing something. “Those blood-suckers are still after me. I need to heal before I confront them, though. But when I do, they’ll pay, and I’ll make their covenant pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


	5. Lestat Vs Power Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat fights off and defeats some powerful vampires with some help from his allies. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of Lestat the Lil Thief. :)

Lestat wakes and looks around, finding himself in a spare room in Uncle’s shop. He gets out of bed and goes over to his cape, resting on a table.

“Hmm... I just now noticed that the talisman I had with me — it’s gone. No matter, though. For me, it’s simple in getting it back.”

With a flutter, Lestat has his cape back on and walks out of the room. He moves to the stairs and looks downstairs to see Jade, Jackie, Tohru, Uncle, and Captain Black.

He then hears Black say, “If Jade can successfully make him change, then for my part, I see no reason to imprison him. He’d just have to return what he still has.”

Shaking his head and smiling, Lestat climbs down the stairs and walks over to them.

“Black-san, Jackie-san, Uncle-san, and Tohru-san. I’m terribly sorry, but I’m afraid it’s just not as simple as changing who I am.” There are some quick movements, and Lestat holds up the rabbit talisman.

“Thank you for holding on to this.”

Captain Black reaches into one of his pockets and slaps his face when he realizes he’d been pick-pocketed.

“Now I must be going. I got a couple things I’ve got to do. But I’ll be seeing you, Jade Chan.” Lestat bows then vanishes. Jade immediately takes off after him — her speed is nowhere near his, but her sense of smell able enough to allow her to follow him.

She stops in front of the warehouse Lestat’s using and heads up the fire escape. Lestat stands near the edge of the roof looking out over the city. “Lestat?”

Lestat turns and smiles at Jade, “I really must thank you, Jade, for saving me. It was quite noble of you.”

“Lestat, you can turn your life around. Why did you say what you did back there?”

Lestat frowns and looks back outward. “There are some things in my life that are just too…”

He then pauses and smells the air. “Wolf.”

Growling, he scans the area. “And just after fighting a hunter, too. Well, wolves I can handle.”

Lestat leaps off the building, and Jade quickly follows. Lestat stops in front of Alpha who growls at him.

“Now, vampire, my revenge can start!”

Lestat’s murderous glare becomes a confused one as Alpha begins to transform.

“A lycan, not a werewolf.”

Alpha lunges at Lestat, who quickly puts his hands up and grapples with the large wolf. Jade moves forward to help, but a look from Lestat causes her to stop.

_Don’t even think about it, Jade, my darling. Just stand back and watch._

Lestat turns his full attention to the wolf now and his nose picks up on other vampires. “This revenge is for something recent, wolf. Something some power suckers did.”

A confused look crosses the wolf’s face. “You speak as if you’re a knowledge sucker?”

“I am. Now if you stop fighting and tell me what happened. I may help you.” even more confused and now curious as well Alpha relents and steps back.

“Well, vampire, I lost some members of my pack when a group of power suckers attacked.”

Lestat growls as the wolf continues. “I come from the next town over. I was chased here by a small group of power suckers. Thought you might’ve been one. Now that I realize I was wrong, I apologize for attacking you.”

“No worries, wolf. I mistook you for a werewolf. They’ve been sicced on me a few times in the past.”

“Then we both have been hounded by the power suckers,” Alpha replies.

“Yes. You say there’s some in the next town. Well, why don’t we pay them a visit? Just need to learn of their base, of course.”

Alpha smiles and transfigures back to his human self. “I’m ready when you are, vampire.”

“I have weapons in my home, which is this way.” Jade falls alongside Lestat, Alpha walking behind them.

“Lestat?” Jade asks.

“It would be best for you to stay here, Jade. This was what I was talking about earlier. A part of my life is just too dark for me to go legit.”

Jade replies, “I’m going with you, Lestat. After all, you might need my help.”

Lestat smirks. “OK, you’re right. And I take it that my deduction about you liking adventures was correct also. But don’t complain about what the wolf and I are going to do. You can do as you wish when we get there, though.”

Jade blinks and glances back at Alpha. “By the way, what is your name?”

Alpha looks at her, and then at Lestat. “Your mate was newly turned, vampire?”

“Mate?” Jade looks at Alpha, confused.

“Just last night, wolf. At least, I believe it was last night. I haven’t had the time to tell her about the other creatures of the night.”

“Shouldn’t she have picked up on that?” Alpha asks.

“She’s not bitten me.” Lestat opens the door to his house and walks inside. He then heads toward his treasure room. “Then the mating is only half done.”

“Whoa, what are you talking about? Me and Lestat are not together or anything,” Jade replies.

“You allowed him to bite you willingly. And in an act of affection, you are engaged.”

Jade pales at that info. “What?”

“Otherwise the mark on your neck would not be there.” Alpha gestures to the bite mark on her neck, just as Lestat opens the treasure room door.

Lestat walks over to the shelf and begins to look over the weapons. Jade finds a mirror to look at herself. Then, resisting the urge to yell in either fear or frustration — or maybe both — at the fact that her reflection has disappeared, she turns to Lestat.

“Lestat, is what he says true?”

“Yes, I’m afraid it is. However, to complete the process you’d need to bite me. That was the reason why I didn’t want to bite you in the first place.” Lestat grabs the rest of the talismans and hands the Ox and Dragon ones to Alpha before giving the Snake, Dog and Horse ones to Jade. He then pockets the Rabbit and Pig.

After explaining to a confused lycan what each one does, Lestat grabs a sword and small dagger, while Jade grabs a bo staff.

“Now let’s go kill some power suckers.” Alpha growls in anticipation.

But Jade falters. “Kill?”

“It’s survival of the fittest. Basically, the rule is either be kill or be killed, Jade. The suggestion that you stay here still stands.”

“No, I’m coming with you, Lestat,” Jade replies. Lestat smirks again, this time at her stubbornness and her desire for adventure, and leads the way back out.

Alpha steps up next to Lestat and, smiling, whispers, “You’re corrupting her, aren’t you?”

“Yes. Of course I am. However, she was a little dark to begin with already. But she’s slowly working her way down, thanks to my tutelage,” Lestat replies.

Alpha nods as though in agreement, and then transforms.

Lestat picks Jade up, and they take off. The Ox talisman being applied to his lycan legs allows Alpha to keep up with Lestat, who uses the Rabbit talisman.

At the edge of the neighboring town, they stop, and Lestat puts Jade down. “Now, we just need to find a power sucker, so I can learn where the hideout is located.”

Jade follows behind the others, who have taken on a dark composure. Lestat and Alpha stop as the wind shifts and they pick up a scent.

They stalk to a building and grab someone who was exiting the building. The person’s eyes blaze up as he growls at them. Before he can do anything, though, Lestat bites into his neck.

Jade’s eyes widen as she watches Lestat drink the blood of the other vampire.

Shortly afterwards, Lestat stops and closes his eyes as he absorbs the info. He opens his eyes, and then slams his fist into the other’s face. The vampire’s jaw disconnects and he falls to the ground.

Despite the broken jaw, the vampire manages to cry out when a sword is run into his back. Lestat pulls the sword out and puts it back into its sheath. “All right. Jade, Wolf, follow me.”

Lestat pauses, though, when he sees the look on Jade’s face. “Jade?”

Jade shakes her head and gestures him to go. Lestat smirks and runs down the street. He stops as they come to a nightclub.

“Is that the place, vampire?” Alpha asks.

“Yes. But one second, please. Let me ring in some allies.” Lestat makes three specific sounds and the dark chi warriors appear.

Alpha blinks in confusion, then smiles, intrigued, as the three warriors run forward to attack the outside guards. “Interesting, vampire. Very intriguing as well.”

“I took them from a wizard named Daolon Wong, whom Jade refers to as the ‛Anti-Uncle’ — a very appropriate name, if I’m not mistaken, which I’m not. They have their uses. Now, let’s go.”

Jade trails behind the other two as they smash into the door and attack the vampires inside. Lestat, Alpha and the three dark chi warriors slash at their opponents with weapons or claws, while Jade simply knocks out her opponents. It doesn’t take long with so many fighters on their side, and before long, the whole dance floor is cleared.

“Very good,” says a voice.

It is then that all attention turns to a vampire who is standing there applauding, his eyes red with two things — namely, amusement and anger. He wears a business suit, and his hair is significant of a businessman as well.

“You’ve cleaned out the entire room, and you have a lycan, two knowledge suckers, and three magical warriors.” One of the dark chi warriors attacks, only to have the vampire’s hand thrust through his chest.

Lestat makes the other two vanish, while Alpha charges, only to be tossed aside. “So you’re the covenant leader – the strongest one here.”

The leader swipes at Lestat. But he dodges. Lestat swings the sword, only for it to be slapped out of his hands.

The power vampire catches the sword and swings it. Lestat vanishes in a blur and swings around to ram the other in the back.

The sword clatters to the ground. The power vamp twirls around and hits Lestat, sending him flying backwards.

Jade jumps and attempts to do a flying kick, only for the vampire boss to sidestep, and lash a foot out. Jade gets hit in the back and flies into Alpha, knocking the lycan back down.

“You three have no hope against me, I’ve lived for too long, drinking, and getting stronger,” the vampire boss hisses.

Lestat stands, his cape covering his hands that are by his side. “I do still have one trick up my sleeve.”

The vampire boss scowls and begins to walk towards him. “Give it up. All three of you are dead, though you have proven to be quite strong. I’ll enjoy taking your strength into me.”

Jade and Alpha sit back up and watch as Lestat thrusts his hand forward. A beam of energy shoots from his hand and goes through the chest of a surprised vampire.

Lestat’s breathing is shallow as he grins at his opponent. “Sorry, but that trick didn’t require you to be near me.”

The other vampire looks at his chest and falls to the ground.

Lestat shortly follows, only to be caught by the lycan. Alpha looks down at Lestat, Jade standing next to him looking the vampire over.

“Don’t worry. Your mate is fine. He’s just exhausted of energy.”

Jade blushes and glares at the lycan. “He’s **not** my mate.”

She looks back down at Lestat, worry now evident on her face.

Alpha slings Lestat over his shoulder, and then picks Jade up. He carries the two back to Lestat’s warehouse – where he dumps the two, Jade having fallen asleep, on a bed.

“You’re a worthy ally, vampire. I guess I should inform the pack about this.” He then grins as he says this. “I think maybe I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


	6. Strange Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat participates in a tournament, and wins...

Lestat wakes and looks around and smirks when he sees Jade cuddled up to him, sleeping. The vampire thief gets up and pulls a bag of blood out, drains it and then pulls out an empty one.

He fills the empty bag with his own blood, puts it on the table next to Jade, quickly writes a note and then leaves. He pauses in the living room, as about ten people are spread out sleeping on the floor.

Lestat raises an eyebrow and finds Alpha. “Hey, wolf, wake up.”

Alpha opens an eye. “Yes, vampire?”

Lestat gestures around.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. My pack and I have decided that we’ll be your friends and allies. Is that all right with you?”

Lestat blinks then smirks again. “Yeah, that’ll be all right – perfect, even. I’ll need the extra help when I get something started.”

Alpha nods his head, Lestat says one more thing then turns and leaves the house.

Jade wakes and looks around confused. Soon she spots the blood bag and note. Picking up the note she reads it. Her tongue unconsciously rubs one of her fangs.

“Dear Jade, you’ve yet to eat a meal, so drink up. If you don’t, you’ll end up attacking a random person. And trust me — you don’t want that on your conscience. And I have to tell you something else — I think a pair of white fangs sure make you look more beautiful than ever.. at least from my perspective. I’ll see you later. I’ve got somewhere to be.

Aishiteru,  
Lestat.

P.S. Thanks for sleeping with me.”

Jade blushes and looks at the bag. She steels herself and bites into it, and then gasps as she drops the now empty bag. Jade blinks several times then frowns slightly.

As she shifts through the new memories Jade exits the room and blinks in confusion at the people sleeping on the floor.

* * *

In a different town, Lestat stands on top of a tall building, looking down at the entrance to one across the street. He leaps down and enters the door, he presses himself against the wall and silently opens another door and looks inside.

He smirks as he sees a balding man, Lestat reaches into his cloak and tosses something into the room. He then heads up some stairs, he opens another door and enters. Lestat places his cape on a coat hanger and slips farther into the apartment.  
Lestat sneaks up on two kids and jumps them, there’s a couple of yells followed by laughter as the three wrestle around. Lestat laughs as the two kids pin him to the ground then hug him.

“Onii-chan!”

A woman stands at a doorway and smiles. “It’s good to see you again Bats.”

Lestat looks up, “you too mom.”

A bundle of cash is tossed to the mother as Lestat stands up.

“You’ve not been seen in the news lately.”

“Several things have happened not in my normal regime.”  
“Really?” Lestat produces two Game Boy DS’s and hands them to his two brothers. The two thank him, and then happily take them and run to play them.

“Well, I met a girl for one.” Lestat hands his mom a picture.

“Oh, she’s beautiful, Bats,” his mom replies.

Lestat blushes and rubs his neck, “We’re engaged by vampire law.”

Lestat’s mom smiles at him and hands the photo back. “I’ve been getting to know her, getting her used to life as a vampire, and doing a number of other things.”

Attention turns as someone knocks on the door, Lestat’s mom answers it to reveal the old man. “Uh, Mrs. Lestat I found this…”

Lestat’s mom sighs and gestures to her son as he waves at the old man.

“Bats came home today.”

“Nice to see you back in charge. Didn’t like your replacement; he smelled of wolf.”

“That’s why I’m back. He was one. The transition turned out to be illegal.”

“Heh. The nose knows then.”

“Well Bats T. Lestat, it’s good to know you’re still on the ball here, though.”

“Yeah. Later, old man.”

The manager waves and leaves. Lestat begins to talk about the past couple days in greater detail, even talking about his new Lycan friends – to which his brothers are in awe at.

“That’s so cool, big brother. When do we get to be like you?”

“Like me?”

“They mean a vampire like you, Bats.” Lestat glances at his mom then back at his brothers. “If you want to be like me I’d have to bite you.” Lestat bites his own arms, he pulls back to show them his bloody arm.

“Would you like that?”

Both kids, scared, shake their heads. Lestat’s eyes soften, and he then rubs their heads. “Maybe when you’re older.”

**Not much later**

Lestat suddenly stops on his way home, “I’m getting a strange feeling.”

Then, a second later the vampire disappears in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly, he appears in a weird room with other people. He gets to briefly look around, before an ape like man calls out, “Welcome, champions all, to the Tournament of Heroes!”

Confused, Lestat immediately hisses back, “Heroes? Oh, please. I’m no hero. I myself happen to be a thief.”

“Same here.” Lestat quickly turns and appraises his fellow thief, who is wearing black and white clothes, and has black hair with white tips.

‛Hmm, I wonder who he is?’

“And I nearly destroyed a city!” Lestat turns to this person, and his eyes widen. Black spiky hair, a brown furry tail, and a slightly familiar face. His eyes widen more as a twin joins the person.

‛Grim and Reaper? Tom’s kids. They’re younger then what I learned about them from his blood. But they are his.’ his attention is once again shifted when he hears someone else’s voice.

“Vance, what are you doing here?”

Lestat raises an eyebrow at an African American hero, who points at a person who seems to incorporate several ‛scary’ things into his look – bright red skin, white hair with a green glow to it, a black leotard with a red hourglass and yellow eyes on the front and a brown fiddle and scorpion tail on the back.

The red teen turns and growls at the other teen. “Static, I’ve told you before. My name is Fear, not Vance!”

With that, Fear turns into a bear, which Lestat notes has decaying skin and white eyes.

‛A zombie bear?’

Fear attacks Static only to miss several times, before the two of them disappear. Confused, Lestat turns as someone asks the ape-like man where they went.

The ape holds up a red medallion that hangs around his neck. Lestat drowns out all conversation as he realizes the medallion must be magic and was the instrument used to bring everyone together. His theory is confirmed as the medallion glows again and Lestat finds himself somewhere else.

He looks around to see he’s in a cave of some kind. “Nice. In fact, I like it here.”

“Hey you know Jump City?” Lestat looks down to see a bald kid smaller then he is with a metal backpack.

“Is that a nickname of a town?” Lestat asks.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Then I’ve never heard of it. By the way, my name’s Lestat.” The vampire holds his hand out.

“I’m Gizmo,” the kid replies as he shakes hands with Lestat.

Lestat smirks as he returns his hand to his side. “Well, Gizmo, I suppose we’re supposed to fight.”

“I guess we do. Huh. Well, snot licker, let’s go then… huh?” Gizmo looks back to see his pack is missing. “Hey, where’d my computer go?”

“This is a fascinating piece of machinery.”

The short kid looks back at Lestat to see the preteen has the device in his hands. “Give me back my computer, junk sniffer.”

Lestat glances at Gizmo and frowns. “You have some weird insults – and childish ones at that. If you want to really insult someone, I suggest that you use more adult language.”

Gizmo cries out as Lestat pushes a button and encases him in a bubble.

“Snot licker, and junk sniffer. Tsk, tsk. Not good insults at all, in my view. I think ‛blood drinker’ is better, and so is ‛scaredy-cat’, of course.”

Lestat pushes another button. “Self destruct in 30 seconds.”

The vampire smirks and sets the computer next to the bubble. “I’ll be seeing you, baby licker.” Lestat laughs as he walks away, getting out of the blast area just as an explosion occurs.  
“Not a fighter without his tech. Such a shame, though.”

“Gizmo is defeated. Victory to Lestat,” the Game Master’s voice calls out before Lestat is returned to the waiting room.  
There he glances around, noting Fear is leaning against a wall. “No one else is back yet. Oh, well. Now then... Get the medallion, get the medallion. How am I going to get that medallion? It should be relatively easy, of course.”

The thief contemplates when he should make his move. The others arrive but he doesn’t take notice of them. Someone grabs his attention, though, when they walk over to him.  
“Hi, I’m Robin.”

Lestat glances at the super hero briefly, and offers his own hand, smiling confidently. Then he looks back at his prize while Robin blinks, wondering what it is that holds Lestat’s attention. “Mind telling me who you are and who you fought?”

“My name is Lestat. However, I sense that we obviously don’t live in the same world, because costumed heroes are non-existent there. But as for who I fought back there, it was someone named Gizmo. He was pretty easy to beat once he was relieved of his weaponry. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have something to accomplish.”

Robin blinks, and then moves to the other one that had shouted out they were a thief when they arrived.  
Smirking Lestat looks down at his new belt, and pulls out a gadget. ‛Hmm, all kinds of interesting toys in here. And some hero didn’t notice I took his belt.’

Not long after, Lestat appears in the middle of a wasteland, his new opponent standing in front of him.

“Greetings. My name is Wind.” Wind, dressed in a white karate uniform, bows to his opponent.

Lestat blinks and then does the same, smiling. “I am Lestat Bats. It’s a pleasure to meet someone who uses such an honorable greeting.”

Wind raises an eyebrow. “Well, you’re a thief, but still, you’re very honorable yourself.”

“My Toussan taught me a lot, and I took to his honor system quite well, of course.”

“I can sense that your Toussan is not related to you – he’s merely someone you admire. It’s a shame we’d not be able to meet again when this is over.”

Lestat readies a weapon under his cape. “I agree. Now, you ready to begin?”

“Hai, you may proceed.” Lestat throws the disk, only for Wind to hold out a hand, a strong wind picks up and pushes the disk away. ‛Hmm must be why he’s called Wind, alright the disks won’t work.’

A bo-staff appears in Lestat’s hand as he runs forward. The wind picks up attempting to push him back but it doesn’t work and he swings. A sword shoots from the ground and into Wind’s hand. “A sword?”

“I had it with me when I arrived, let it into the ground to protect it from your thievery if you went hand to hand. But it seems you have your own hands in use.”

Lestat smirks, “I stole it from the one who talked to me during the break.”

Wind smiles back, “Fabulous.”

The wind soon dies down, Wind realizing it doesn’t hamper Lestat that much.

“You’re not like my last opponent, he was muscle bound and thus large enough for the wind to stop.”

“I’m a thief after all; it can’t be too big. Need to make quick getaways, and the smaller the hole needed to get in.” The battle resumes as they strike and block each other.

After a few minutes Lestat smirks again. “This is quite all well and good, but I want my magic prize that the ape-man has.”

Wind tilts his head slightly. Then his eyes widen as Lestat begins to vocalize – no specific tone or song, but enough for Wind to drop his guard as he enters a trance.

Wind is knocked into the air, Lestat stops and his smirk quickly falls as Wind makes a gesture. The thief throws several disks, but Wind’s sword, propelled by the ground, dodges.

Lestat is struck in the stomach. The wind doesn’t have enough distance and time to stop the disks as they slam into Wind. Lestat removes the sword, it drops to the ground as the Game Master’s voice rings in.

“Wind is defeated; Lestat is the Victor!”

Lestat appears in the break room bent over and panting. ‛However, I hurt too much from that, so I need to heal.’ Lestat’s eyes flare as he hisses slightly. “Now I need to feed.”

He turns and bends his legs. The other contestants blink at his injury and behavior. “I need blood!”

His fangs bared, Lestat leaps at the Game Master, who barely dodges being speared. “Lestat, you’re a.. What the-?”

The Game Master notices his medallion is gone, Lestat pockets his treasure, and then leaps at the Master again, this time knocking him down. The vampire pulls out an empty blood bag and supplies.

The Game Master attempts to knock him off, only to be backhanded back. “Easy way or hard way.” The thief shows he’s willing to bite before sticking the Master with the needle. The bag quickly fills and is then drained by Lestat.

The others stare in confusion as Lestat lets out a sigh, his wound healed. He looks at them, then at the medallion. “Hmm, according to the guy’s memories, those defeated here are sealed inside. Now then.” He taps the jewel. “Release!”

When all the fighters appear, Lestat briefly smirks before looking back at the item. ‛Time to cover my generosity.’

“Darn it. I didn’t want them back. Teleport me home, and them as well.”

Everyone else then disappears without a trace.

Lestat looks around and smiles. “I’m back. Now then it’s off to find Jade.” He then pockets the medallion again and takes off, a yellow utility belt that’s still around his waist.

But when he gets home, he finds Jade has gone back to her house, and three special items waiting for him. Alpha wakes and looks over as Lestat grabs the three items and then disappears into his room. The lycan shrugs and then lays back down, his mate snuggling up to him.

2345678

The next day Jade goes downstairs to find Captain Black talking to Jackie. “This is highly unusual. First, Lestat steals the talismans, and now 4 large wolves break in and take three Oni masks.”

Jade stops getting ready for school, and turns to them. “Large wolves? As in, possibly werewolves?”

Black blinks. “Why, yes. They were humanoid to a degree.”

Jade quickly finishes getting ready and runs out the door, leaving Jackie and Black to blink in confusion. “She really has gotten faster since the incident.”

Jackie sighs. “I am beginning to worry it is Jade who is switching sides, and not Lestat.”

2345678

At school the kids all gather around the bleachers as Lestat, the flames on his clothes now blue, is on the top row singing to himself.

_You hear the screeching of the owls_  
_You hear the wind begin to howl_  
_You know there’s zombies on the prowl_

Jade arrives at school and, hearing the music, follows it. “He is here today.”

_And it’s terror time again_  
_They’ve got you running through the night_  
_It’s terror time again_  
_and you just might die of fright_

She spots the crowd and runs to it.

_It’s a terrifying time_  
_you hear the beating of your heart_  
_You know the scream is gonna start_  
_here comes the really scary part_

She leaps over the crowd, earning gasps from several kids. Landing on the bleachers, she glares at Lestat.

_And it’s terror time again_  
_they’ve got you running through the night_  
_It’s terror time again_  
_and you just might die of fright_  
_It’s a terrifying time all the trees begin to moan_  
_and the monsters grunt and groan_  
_Riding faces full of slime_  
_Don’t you know it’s terror time?_

She crosses her arms and begins to tap her feet.

_And it’s terror time again_  
_They’ve got you running through the night_  
_It’s terror time again_  
_And you just might die of fright_  
_It’s a terrifying time and it’s terror time again_  
_They’ve got you running through the night_  
_It’s terror time again_  
_And you just might die of fright_  
_It’s a terrifying time all the trees begin to moan_  
_And the monsters grunt and groan_  
_Riding faces full of slime_  
_Don’t you know it’s terror time?_  
_And it’s terror time again_  
_They’ve got you running through the night_  
_It’s terror time again_  
_And you just might die of fright_  
_It’s a terrifying time_

“All right, Lestat. Why’d you have the Wolves steal the Oni masks?”

Lestat glances at her and smirks. “Now that would be telling, wouldn’t it? What I have planned for the masks may or may not come to fruition. However, it depends on if I can get around the whole ‛losing oneself’ thing.”

Jade stomps her feet. “Lestat, you’re going to give back the Oni masks and talismans.”

Lestat’s face darkens. “Jade, that is simply not something I can do. They are of utmost importance.”

“And to what end?” Jade queries.

Lestat’s smirk grows, his teeth around his fangs showing now. But instead of answering, he stands and cups Jade’s cheek with a hand.

“How you turn my world, you precious thing.” Jade becomes confused as Lestat lightly kisses her, and then walks down the row he’s in.

“You starve and near exhaust me.” Jade turns to see Lestat balancing on the railing of the bleachers. “Everything I’ve done I’ve done for you.” Lestat drops to the ground as Jade runs over to watch him land. He looks back up at her. “I move the stars for no one.”

Lestat runs off, and Jade quickly follows. He leaps up onto a basketball hoop, then leaps higher to land on top of the school. “You’ve run so long, you’ve run so far.” Jade lands on the building and glares at him. “Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel.”

Jade eeps and blushes as Lestat pushes her against the edge. Lestat kisses her again, and then moves to her neck and bites down. Jade gasps and knocks him away while putting a hand to her neck. “What was that for, Lestat?”

Lestat’s normal smirk appears as he turns to her. “I’m afraid I’m addicted to your blood now, Jade. I can still feed otherwise, but your blood just tastes too good. I don’t know why, though.”

Lestat kicks something on the floor up and Jade catches it. “I put that up here earlier.”

Jade looks down to see a blood bag.

“You’ll need to feed at least every other day to keep the urges down — unless you want to wait until you’re rubbing your fangs with your tongue, but sometimes even then you’ll not be able to.”

Jade sighs. “It’s your blood again?”

“Yes. It’s the quickest way for you to learn about the underworld and its secrets.”

Jade steels herself, and then bites into it. She gasps and drops the empty bag.

A few seconds pass; then she looks at him. “You support your mother and two brothers?”

Lestat’s eyes widen and he nods, and then turns away.

“Your name is Bats T. Lestat?”

Lestat lowers his head. “Yes. However, I prefer to be called Lestat. It’s a sophisticated name — one with a nice, simple flair, of course. Now, I sense that if we don’t hurry, we may be late for class.”

Jade watches as Lestat walks away, his hands in his pockets, and then takes off after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. Good Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat does some good deeds just for the sake of doing so..

Lestat, sitting in his room, draws on a piece of paper. He looks up at an Oni mask propped against the wall on the desk.

“This is so difficult. No idea how detailed the thing has to be, Jade’s memory was fuzzy on this topic. Besides, that tattoo was of a different mask as well.”

He looks back at his drawing, which is only done in pencil so far. “Glad I’ve drunk enough blood for some drawing talent to be in me. I just hope when I finish, this’ll work.” 

He sighs. “I’ll just need to reinforce my own personality so it’s not lost because of the powers that be in concern with this magic. Hmm. Then there’s how to seal the mask so it can be disposed of and I’d have no worry about it later.”

Lestat tilts his head. “Japanese magic is what it needs to be. But I don’t know such magic. So, I’ll need to find some magic users and drink their blood for such skills, or take some time to learn.”

Lestat’s eyes widen as an idea suddenly comes to him. “But I think I can do something at the moment, even if it’d work only once.”

12345

Back at Uncle’s shop. The phone rings and Uncle answers it. 

“Hello, Uncle’s shop.”

Uncle’s eyes widen at the voice, sounding neither human or machine. 

_“This is nine. Nine. This is nine. Nine. This is ten. Ten. We have killed your friends. Every friend is now dead. This is six. Six.”_

Uncle hangs up, only for the phone to ring again shortly afterwards. Nervous and cautious, he picks the phone up again.

_“Eighteen. This is now eighteen. Take cover when the siren sounds. This is four. Four.”_

Uncle hangs up again and grabs his blowfish as it rings again. 

_“Five. This is five. Ignore the siren. Even if you leave this room, you can never leave this room. Eight. This is eight.”_

Uncle casts a spell into the phone, but it continues. 

_“Six. This is six, this is definitely six.”_

Tohru enters the room, a confused look on his face. 

“Tohru, phone is cursed. Quickly, cast spell to get rid of it. Uncle’s magic not work.”

Tohru, still confused, complies nonetheless just as Jade enters the room. When the spell is cast, laughter comes over the phone.

_“Thank you, Uncle-san.”_

All three look at the phone, and Jade steps forward to speak into the handset. 

“Lestat?”

**2345**

Back at his place, Lestat places the Oni mask on his face and removes it; it never sticks. He smirks as Jade’s voice comes over the phone.

“Jade, I was just getting Uncle-san’s help in sealing a mask so it can never be used.”

_“Well, why’d you steal them, then?”_

“Well, first off, I didn’t. The wolves did. Second, I thought I could find a spell to get around the demon. I wasn’t able to do that, but I figured something else out. And it was all thanks to you, of course.”

_“What do you mean?”_

Lestat begins putting ink to his drawing. “Well, I didn’t learn much about the masks the first time I drank your blood, Jade. The second time, I learned about a certain tattoo you had at one time. Still didn’t get that much of it, though.”

Lestat smirks again; he can just imagine Jade glaring at the phone now. 

_“You mean this morning at school.”_

“Well I wasn’t lying about being addicted. But, yes, that was when I learned of this. All I will need now is a spell to enforce my personality. And such a spell is simple. I don’t know much about magic, but that much I do know.”

12345

Jade sighs as Lestat bids her goodbye and hangs up. 

“Well, Jade?”

“He’s going to use a tattoo to control the Shadowkhan tribes, which was kind of like the one I had; only mine was different, as it controlled the ninja Shadowkhan. Is there a spell to prevent the loss of one’s self?”

Uncle taps his head then turns to a book and begins looking up the possibility. “If he accomplishes this task, it’ll be hard to stop him.”

12345

Lestat runs across the tops of buildings, he stops when he hears a siren. Looking around, he spots smoke and an orange glow. _A fire?_

He changes direction and heads towards the scene. Upon arriving, he hears a woman yelling about her baby still inside. Without a second of hesitation Lestat runs past the police and fireman blockade and runs inside.

Once in, he dashes from room to room, and finally finds the child, about five, hiding in a closet scared. While humming, Lestat puts the kid in a trance and then grabs the kid before jumping out a nearby window.

He lands in front of several firefighters and policemen. He hands the kid over to the surprised and grateful mother, and then turns and runs through the crowd, never saying a word.

Lestat smirks as he walks along the top of a building. 

“Hmm, good deeds do have their rewards. I feel good doing that just for the heck of it.”

Making an interested sound he spots a man with a mask on inside a jewelry store. 

“Looks like tonight the thief known as Dracula will gain some positive press.”

With that, the vampire enters the building.

* * *

Four men in total turn to look at who opened the door, letting a bell sound.

“So, you all thought you could just come in here and help yourselves, did you?”

The men look at each other in confusion.

“Go home, kid,” one of them sneers.

A single thief steps forward to shoo Lestat away, only to find himself suddenly in the air from an upper-cut, and then, after Lestat jumps, kicked in the face and slammed into the floor.

The other three stare, surprised, and then pull out guns. 

“Don’t underestimate me just because I’m a kid. My Toussan had a fighting style based on fighting those who were weaker and slower then he was, so I learned quite a bit from him.”

Lestat walks forward, the bullets striking him but he ignores them. “Ordinary guns cannot hurt what I am.” 

Lestat suddenly runs past them. They turn and point their guns, only to find them missing.

Lestat turns to them and throws to the ground the guns, which are now dismantled. “I’m a thief myself.” 

They turn to run, only to pause as they see several shadows form into shadow-khan. “Plus, I got an army ready to defeat you.”

The Shadow-Khan Master doesn’t have the shadows charge. Instead, he runs forward, and jumping up, spin kicks one guy. Time seems to slow down; before the guy can fall down, Lestat places his feet on him and springs at another. The second guy is punched and spins around.

Again, Lestat uses the guy for a mid-air boost and flips into the air. He drops and connects his heel to the top of the final criminal’s head.

When Lestat lands on the ground, the first man finally hits as well, only unconscious. 

Lestat shakes his head at them. “You guys were batty to think you could get away with stuff like I can.”

The vampire turns and smirks up at a camera. “After all, I can’t be identified from cameras.” 

Lestat starts to leave when he spots two pieces of jewelry: a bracelet with rubies and a ring with the same jewels.

He stares at them for a second. Then he grins before pocketing them and tossing something else on the ground. 

“Heh. Good times.”

**123456**

The next day, Jade stops by Lestat’s, only to find Alpha waiting outside. 

“Morning vampire,” he says.

“Morning, wolf. Is Lestat in?” Jade replies. Alpha raises an eyebrow, and Jade sighs.

“Right. Sorry. Is _my mate_ in?”

She blushes at having to refer to Lestat as such.

Alpha holds out a blood bag. “He left this and said to tell you to meet him at the fair that’s in town.” 

Jade takes the bag and looks at it, confused.

“He said ‛drink every other day’. But he’s been giving me some each day.”

“You got to get used to it. You’re still doing it because you’re forced to, not because you get info out of it. You must also get used to the taste; your mate also mentioned that it isn’t his blood this time,” Alpha replies.

Wondering why, Jade bites the bag with another sigh and drains it. After finishing it, she thanks the lycan and then leaves.

**1234**

Lestat waits at the gate as Jade walks up. He smirks and actually pays their way in. 

“So, why this surprise?”

“We’re engaged by vampire law. I know. Why do you keep mentioning that?”

“Well, I like you, so I thought we could enjoy a date.”

Smirking again, Lestat stops at a game known as “Find the Ball”. Even Jade smirks, as she instantly knows what Lestat could do to this trickster.

Lestat puts some money down, and the carnie starts moving the cups about. But Lestat just yawns and looks away. The carnie, confused at his player’s disinterest, finishes moving the cups.

“Now where’s the ball?”

Lestat looks back at him. “Certainly not under any of the cups.”

“I do not cheat. sir.”

Lestat smirks. “I never said you took the ball from under the cups.”

Confused, the carnie checks the cups by tilting them towards Lestat so he wouldn’t show the ball, then lifts the cups completely, revealing no ball. 

“What the...?”

Lestat whistles, causing the carnie to look up, and stare at the ball in Lestat’s hand, his jaw dropped.

“So, do I win?” Lestat asks. 

The two spend the next hour walking around. Lestat tells Jade of ways that people could be cheated at the games. For some reason, she listens, and stores the info away in her mind for future reference if she should need it someday.

The last game they play before deciding to begin going on rides is the strength test. 

“Well, sir, can you make the bell ring?”

Lestat smirks and takes the hammer. 

“Easy as eating an apple, even if you’d use the cheat,” he replies.

Lestat pushes his sleeves up. Jade sees his left arm and her jaw drops.

The vampire successfully rings the bell and earns a stuffed toy before turning to Jade and giving it to her, and she gratefully accepts it. “See? Easy.” 

“Lestat, that tattoo. What is that?” 

Lestat tilts his head and looks at his arm, a tat of a cobra, hood open, coiled around a crown. “Oh, yeah. You haven’t seen this yet, have you?”

Jade shakes her head. “No, I haven’t.”

“Well, it’s time I told you. That symbol is Tom’s royal crest.”

Seeing the puzzled look on Jade’s face, Lestat chuckles. “Yeah. Toussan gave it to me when he said I could call him that over a year ago. It’s a great honor, really, since only those in his family can wear it. Now come on. I’ve had enough of games. It’s time for some rides.”

Shortly afterwards, while they’re on a Ferris wheel, Lestat sighs. Then, grabbing one of Jade’s hands, he kisses the back of it.

“There’s something I’ve been thinking about for a day or two, Jade. How would you like it if you were my mate by human as well as vampire law?”

Jade looks at him, confused. Lestat smirks and holds her hand up for her to see a ruby ring on her left ring finger. Jade gasps and looks back at him. “So, Jade, by human law, will you be my fiancé?”

**123456**

Later, Jade walks into the house and stops as she passes by the TV. The news shows a video of a shadow jumping out of a burning window and handing a child to a grateful woman.

“Lestat?” 

The screen changes to a newsroom. 

_“It seems the thief famous for appearing as only a shadow in security cameras has a heart. This footage was captured last night of the thief, apparently being either a short adult or just a child, rescuing someone from a burning building.”_

The news person turns to their partner, who continues.

_“And that’s not all. He showed up on a security cam of a robbery that wasn’t committed by him.”_

The news now shows a camera footage of the jewel heist that Lestat had stopped. 

_“The thief took a ruby ring and a bracelet, but left enough money behind to pay for what he took. Who knows what else we can expect from this thief with a sudden change of heart?”_

Jade glances down and fingers the ring on her left hand. “So he actually paid for it. But, why would he do what he did on the videos?” 

Jade turns to see Tohru.

“I’ve been thinking, Jade. Lestat seems to have honor that is familiar.”

“Yeah, it’s like Tom’s. He does what he wants, but doesn’t respect or like those who are greedy and mean to others. Lestat told me today that Tom had agreed to be his Toussan.”

Tohru tilts his head. “His father? Hmm. That would explain things a bit, then. If Lestat looks up to him enough, he’d want to be like him.” 

“But why steal? That’s not something Tom approved of.”

“He would’ve if there was no other way to support one’s family. If they’re stealing just because they’re greedy? Then, yeah. But Lestat has a legit reason.”

“Just hope Lestat doesn’t want to be too much like the Sayian. He was a king of a planet, after all.”

Jade blinks, and then thinks to herself, _Lestat has been quite secretive about something. Could it be? Does he want to follow Tom that much?_

123456

Elsewhere, Lestat jumps from roof to roof again, but this time he has headphones on and has a slight rhythm to his pace. He stops after making a jump and turns around to peer into the alley he has leapt over.

He smirks as he sees a group of men surrounding a woman. “Perfect. Time to check something off my list of things to do.”

He leaps down, and upon landing, sings, not putting any effort into his voice. It just comes out melodic for once, and not hypnotizing.

_One nothing wrong with me_

The group of men turn, confused.

_Two nothing wrong with me_

A couple of guys pull out guns and fire, only to become frightened and surprised as Lestat’s not affected.

_Three, nothing wrong with me_

Lestat begins to calmly walk forward, now effortlessly dodging the bullets.

_Four, nothing wrong with me. One something’s got to give._

A couple of guys charge while pulling out knives, only for Lestat to dodge their strikes.

_Two, something’s got to give  
Three, something’s got to give  
Nooo_

Lestat smirks, and time slows down for him.

_Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the..._

A vocal is given by Lestat as the woman, having been unable to follow his suddenly quick speed, watches as all the guys fly away from the vampire and hit various things in the alley.

Lestat glances at her and smiles. “You can go now. I’ve got some business with these guys.” 

He then chuckles evilly, causing the woman to nod as her way of saying ‛Thank you’ before dashing away.

Shadow-khan soon emerge from the shadows and grab each guy before following the vampire as he walks away. In the nearby park, a few of them take up look out posts. 

Lestat grabs a guy (who had woken up) by his shirt.

“Who are you? What do you want?” the guy asks, fearful.

Lestat smirks and hisses slightly, showing off his fangs. “I’m a vampire and I want to run some tests.”

Lestat briefly bites the human, and then shoves him back down.

“Filth like you always tastes so terrible,” Lestat remarks.

Lestat watches as the human slowly turns. Once he has, the new vampire attempts to strike...

“Stop.”

...only to stop as Lestat commands. 

“Put your arm back down.”

The arm is lowered.

“This isn’t something I normally do — biting to turn servants instead of free will vampires. Not like I bite many humans and let them live long afterwards anyways. Now, here.”

Lestat produces a bag of blood with some of his handwriting on it. He forces the servant to drink, and then backs up.

“Know this — none of you will survive this night, but whether it be by my hand or the blood I have you drink is unknown. Just hope if it is by the blood that it gives you a quick death.”

“How can the blood kill me?” 

Lestat turns the blood bag around so the new vamp can read it. 

“HIV?” the new vampire asks.

“Yes. I want to see how different illnesses affect vampires. As far as I know, we’ve been avoiding, by smell, those who were not healthy. And now I’m gonna turn your friends and infect them with different things.”

The former thug can only watch as Lestat moves to the others and bites them, and then, after turning them, force feeds them more bags of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	8. Lestat’s Plan and Jade’s Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat has a plan, while Jade makes her choice....

Jade enters the main area of the warehouse that Lestat’s staying in. She pauses upon seeing Alpha training his pack with his own kind of Shadowkhan. Flying shadows swoop at the pack members, and they defend themselves.

“Lestat gave you Shadowkhan too?” she asks Alpha.

Alpha turns from his pack and looks at Jade. “Why, yes, vampire. Your mate is very generous, and these will come in handy some time, too.”

Jade blinks while Alpha yelps just as a female swipes at him, which leaves a scratch on his face.

“Watch your mouth, Alpha!” she snaps.

Alpha chuckles nervously. “I’m so sorry about that, my mate. It was a slip of the tongue on my part there.”

“It’s OK,” his mate replies, smiling as though to say she forgives him (which she does).

Jade’s eyes narrow. “What is Lestat doing in the future that requires all of this man-power?”

The female lycan glares at her mate, and then sighs. “It’s not our place to tell you, vampire.”

Shaking her head at the lycans, Jade goes up the stairs to the living area Lestat had set up when he moved in. She finds the vampire thief watching the news. There is coverage being about the dead bodies found in the park.

“Lestat!”

The thief looks up and smiles. The smile turns into a frown as Lestat notices the look on Jade’s face. “What’s up, Jade?”

Jade forces Lestat to stand before poking him in the chest. “You’re planning to follow your toussan and take over the planet, aren’t you?!”

Lestat’s eyes widen briefly before returning to normal. “What, exactly, gave you that idea, Jade?”

“The wolf let something slip — namely, that you have something big planned.”

Lestat turns away slightly and scowls before turning back to her, the scowl replaced with a smile. “Now, now, Jade, darling. No worries. The power vampires tried to make our kind extinct. I’m merely going to return the favor.”

Jade’s glare softens slightly as she gets the meaning of his words. “Oh. So that makes sense, but only slightly. It’d be something that he’d do.”

Lestat smirks. “Yeah. It is something toussan would’ve done.”

Lestat walks away while grabbing a blood pack, throwing one back to Jade.

He drinks then turns back to her. Jade drops the empty pack and looks at him. “Hmm, you know you seem to have a slightly different mind-set when your cape is off.”

Lestat shrugs. “Well, I’m a kleptomaniac when I’m wearing the cape, besides being able to do other things that’s against the law.”

“So you’ll be wearing it when you take over?”

“Not really. Can’t have a business and all that stuff — at least not yet, of course.”

Jade growls. “So you really are planning to take over the world, then!”

Lestat blinks. “You know you’ve become quite clever. Very nice, I might say.”

“You’re going to compliment me on finding out your plan?! Well, you can count me out on that, Lestat, and consider our little understanding finished!”

Lestat’s eyes immediately follow a ruby ring as it falls to the floor.

Jade turns around and leaves, cursing under her breath.

The thief picks the ring up and pockets it, and then begins to pace. Alpha walks up and stares at Lestat for a while.

“What happened, vampire?”

“I don’t blame you, wolf. Jade’s become clever. She was able to trick the plan out of me. But get your pack together, please. I’ll need to speak to all of you.”

Alpha nods and leaves as Lestat grabs some paper and a pen. He writes a note and places the letter, as well as another piece of paper, in an envelope. On the envelope, he writes “To Jade” and leaves it on the counter.

He sighs before heading down to see the pack.

* * *

The next day at school, Jade is surprised as Lestat actually shows up. “You actually came today?”

Lestat stops and turns to her. “I heard you’re doing OK. But I want you to know something.”

Lestat’s eyes flare as Jade’s widen.

_I’m an addict, I’m addicted to you_

With one hand, Lestat pulls Jade closer to him.

_I can’t pretend I don’t care, when you don’t think about me_

Lestat backs up and places a hand on his chest.

_Do you think I deserve this?_

Lestat throws a hand back and bows.

_I tried to make you happy, but you left anyway_

Lestat shakes his head and turns away before gesturing to his own head.

_I’m trying to forget that I’m addicted to you_

He turns back to her, and bends slightly, clenching his fists, before gesturing to her.

_But I want it, and I need it  
I’m addicted to you_

He turns again, and waves a hand over his shoulder.

_Now it’s over, can’t forget what you said_

He shakes his head.

_And I never want to do this again_

He turns back, eyes still aflame, and places his hand over his heart.

_Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker_

Lestat vanishes from where he is and appears behind Jade. He grabs her shoulders, turns her around and stares into her eyes.

_Since the day I met you and after all we’ve been through_

Lestat pushes her aside; she now glares at him as he walks towards the school door again.

_Still addicted, I’m addicted to you  
I think you know that it’s true  
I’d run a thousand miles to get you_

Lestat sighs and then turns to her again. He just stands there, now staring at Jade as he finishes.

_Do you think I deserve this?_  
_I tried to make you happy_  
_I did all that I could, just to keep you, but you left anyway_  
_I’m trying to forget that_  
_I’m addicted to you. But I want it, and I need it_  
_I’m addicted to you. Now its over, can’t forget what you said_  
_And I never, want to do this again_  
_Heartbreaker_  
_Heartbreaker_

Lestat stops singing as the school bell rings.

Jade raises an eyebrow, still glaring. “Lestat?”

The thief smiles darkly and turns to her. “I’ll just say one thing. It’s always good to go out with a bang.”

Lestat turns back around. His cape flutters around him as he does, causing Jade to realize that he has it.

_His cape? Oh, no! Lestat!_

She runs in, only to find the hallway empty. She wanders the hall while searching, only to pause as the intercom turns on.

She stares at the intercom in confusion as Lestat’s voice comes over it.

_“Good morning, students and faculty. If I could have your attention, please. As you may or may not know, the principal will not be here the rest of the week because of a throat infection. This leaves me, assistant principal Lestat, as the school’s lone administrator for the next few days.”_

Jade looks around as kids laugh at the speech, most of the teachers having left to go to the office.

_“Although the policies set by the principal will remain the same, there will be a few additional regulations that you must also follow. Number one: smoking outside the administration building will only be allowed during lunch periods.”_

Some of the teachers scoff at this, annoyed.

_“Number two: the girls’ showering facilities will be moved from the locker room to my inner chambers where I can watch the girls wash their breasts and buttocks while I play with myself.”_

Upon hearing this, Jade’s jaw drops, as does every other girl. The boys continue to laugh. The teachers try to calm everyone down and get them back outside.

_“Number three: while showering, none of the girls will snicker or laugh at the size of my genitalia. Eye contact with me is also prohibited.”_

Some of the girls do laugh at this. Jade just shakes her head. _This is what he meant by ‛go out with a bang’?_ she thinks.

_“Number four: the girls are encouraged to wash each other freely while I build towards orgasm. Number five: any student caught writing graffiti or defacing school property will be automatically suspended — unless they are masturbating. If you have any questions, I will be in my office spanking it with a thumb up my rump.”_

The teachers manage to get everyone back outside, but one final thing is heard while the doors close.

_“This has been the thief, Bats T. Lestat, signing off.”_

They spend a few hours outside as the teachers look for Lestat inside, before the students are sent home. School is canceled for the day.

Instead of going home, Jade heads to Lestat’s. But when she gets there, all she finds is an empty warehouse and a letter.

_I’m so sorry you had to find out this soon, Jade, about what I’m planning. I guess it was too much to hope that you’d understand why I must do what I’m going to do. But I harbor no ill will towards you. And, as proof of that, I’ve enclosed your tattoo. It already has the proper spell on it, so all you have to do is put it on. Hope you have a good life._

Jade removes the second sheet and glances at the tattoo, recognizing it instantly as the very same one that caused an evil transformation in her as Queen of the Shadowkhan. But this time, however, she knows that it’s different.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Jade finds the note with Lestat’s number on it and calls, only to get a message. _Sorry, I can’t answer the phone right now. If it’s Friday night, I’m fighting crime. And first thing on Saturday, I’m heading to the Middle East, and I’ll be gone all weekend long._

Jade blinks and stares at the phone in her hand. _What?_

* * *

A few days later, after Christmas vacation from school...

In section 13, Captain Black frowns at a report, and the Chan family is nearby.

“Bad news. No one with the first name of Lestat was found on the databases.”

Jade looks over. “First name? Wait a minute. Lestat is his **last** name.”

Black blinks, then reenters the data. After a few minutes, he finds something. “We got a hit.”

He feels himself being pushed slightly, and turns to see Jade next to him. She is reading the info.

“Right. Got it.”

She then runs up the stairs and leaves.

“So, what is going on, anyway?” asks Captain Black.

Jackie replies, “They had a fight about something, but Jade won’t tell me what it was about. But I take it you heard about the commotion at school, Captain Black?”

Black nods. “Yeah, I sure did. That was also on the news as well. It seemed to be a pretty big deal. At least, it seems he only wanted to go out with a joke rather than a big crime — at least from my perspective, that is.”

Jackie nods his head in agreement with Black’s words. “Yes. It would’ve been much worse if he was the kind to take his anger out on everyone. I’m glad he isn’t, though.”

* * *

In Los Angeles a day later, Jade arrives in front of an apartment. She takes a breath and knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal Ms. Lestat; she pauses in saying hello when she sees who it is.

“Oh my. You’re my little Bats’ girlfriend. Come on in, please.”

Jade blinks and enters the apartment. “Excuse me, Mrs. Lestat.”

“Oh, please, dearie, call me mom. You’re part of the family, after all.”

Jade blushes and is forced to wait longer as Lestat’s brothers look up from their game.

“You mean that–?”

“Yes, you two, this is your new big sister.”

“Onii-chan!”

The two drop their controllers and run over to hug her. Jade smiles and hugs them back.

“Anyway, uh, mom?”

Ms. Lestat smiles at her.

“Do you know where Bats is?”

“Oh dear. He’s no longer living in your town? We never know where he is.”

Jade lowers her head. “Then I guess coming here was a waste of time.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that, dearie. He’ll be around in about a day.”

Jade looks back up. “What?”

She looks back down as one of the twins speaks up. “Yeah. Onii-chan wouldn’t miss Hanukkah.”

Jade blinks and looks around, noticing that Hanukkah decorations are put up. She raises an eyebrow.

“Bats is Hebrew?”

“Dearie, if you want, you can call him Lestat — that is, if that’s what he wants to be called. And, of course, you can stay here and help us greet him when he arrives.”

The next day, Lestat walks into the apartment; he throws his cape on the hat rack before stepping into the main room. Jade and the rest of his family glance in as he sings.

_It’s hard to be a Jew on Christmas_  
_My friends won’t let me join in any games_  
_And I can’t sing Christmas songs or decorate a Christmas tree_  
_or leave water out for Rudolph ‛cause there’s something wrong with me_

_My people don’t believe in Jesus Christ, a divinity  
I’m a Jew, a lonely Jew on Christmas_

_Hanukkah is nice but what is it?_  
_Why does Santa pass over my house every year?_  
_Instead of Christmas ham, I have to eat kosher la tea_  
_Instead of singing Silent Night, I’m singing Who Has Do La Vies_

_I’m a Jew, a lonely Jew_  
_I’d be merry but in Hebrew_  
_on Christmas_

Lestat smirks, but then frowns as he sniffs the air. He turns, and is surprised to see Jade being pushed into the room by his mom.

“Jade?”

Jade smiles at him and bows slightly. “I’m sorry I yelled at you before, Lestat. Some more of your memories have fallen into place. I’ve not gotten used to the process of memory gain yet. I understand your plan now, though.”

Lestat smiles back at her, and takes her hand. “That’s OK, Jade. Well, let’s just say we took some time apart then — if that is what you wish, of course.”

Lestat raises Jade’s hand to his lips and kisses the back of it. Jade gasps as she sees the ruby ring on the left ring finger of her hand again.

“If there’s one thing I know about you, it’s that you’re rather sly, Lestat,” she remarks.

Lestat’s smile changes into a smirk. “I’m only a thief when I wear the cape. However, that doesn’t mean that I’m not still slick as ice, because I am.”

Jade nods in agreement. She then sharply inhales as Lestat bites her neck. Lestat’s eyes widen in shock as he feels something, then quickly steps back and raises a hand to his own neck.

He looks at the blood on his hand then looks at Jade, who is smirking now. “Jade?”

“That was to prove that I’m totally and definitely on your side, Lestat.”

Lestat’s face softens to a small smile. “Oh, please, Jade. Here, my mom and brothers call me Bats. In fact if you want you may call me by my first name. That is reserved for family and friends, after all. I would’ve told you that eventually.”

Lestat turns to his family, and glares slightly before smiling and then gesturing for them to come over. The Lestat family begin to converse, and that night, Jade watches as Lestat helps his brothers light a candle and pray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated... :)


	9. Jade's Progress and Changing Plans

A couple weeks later, Lestat had found the location of some drug smugglers and had brought Jade along for the ride. Having perched on a nearby tree, the two look down at the guards outside the building. 

“OK... now, Jade, my darling — let’s see what you can do. I’m going to let you attack them on your own, so I can keep an eye on how your improvement is going so far.”

Jade nods and smiles a little before leaping down and landing in a crouch. The guards point their weapons at her, but she calmly stands there, looking them in the eyes.

Lestat smirks and begins to sing softly to himself. Upon hearing the song, Jade takes that as her cue and rushes at the enemy, dodging bullets as they come. She knocks out the ones outside and heads inside. Lestat follows. Once inside, he smiles as Jade easily disposes of more guards. He follows her through several hallways, the injuries to the criminals progressively getting worse.

Lestat narrows his eyes as he watches Jade run past an enemy, turn and drive her fist into his face, knocking him down.

Lestat’s grin becomes sadistic as he sees Jade step on the criminal’s face. “Yes, Jade, my darling — succumb to your vampire wills. And it is then that you will truly be a part of the family.”  
Jade does just that as she presses down; blood splatters when the force is too much, and her foot picks up speed to hit the floor. She stares at the blood that had gotten onto her hand for a little bit before beginning to lick it.

She stops partway through as her eyes lose their fire. After staring at her hand again and looking down at her foot, she turns to Lestat. “Uh, Lestat?”

Lestat tilts his head before smiling at her. “This was a good test, Jade. You relied on your instincts to attack, but then you lost yourself. All it will take is a little more control, a little more evening out, and you’ll be like me.” 

“I killed a man.” Jade’s voice sounds distant, as she cannot believe that she just did what she did. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Lestat replies. “These men were criminals — and not innocent at all. They were smuggling drugs into the country in the bodies of dead infants.” He shakes his head at one of the men and kicks him. “They all deserved death, but I let you handle them how you wished.” 

Jade blinks. and then glances down at the dead human again. Her eyes become slightly focused. This guy watched his boss bite and drink someone’s blood.

Lestat raises an eyebrow before growling, “A power vampire.”

Lestat’s eyes suddenly widen, as does Jade’s when a blade suddenly sticks out of her left shoulder. She screams and drops to her knees; Lestat rushes over and pulls it out to reveal a bayonet.

A voice is heard and Lestat glances up to see someone descending the stairs. “Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. May your souls find peace and salvation. Amen.”

Jade turns and stares as Lestat stands up. “A hunter. He got past the guards in order to get the vampire.” 

Lestat raises the bayonet and runs a finger along its side. “And he’s Catholic; this was blessed. If there’s one thing I can’t stand, it’s Catholic hunters. Basically, during a hunt, they’re all prayer and no taunt.” 

The hunter pulls out two more bayonets to use as swords, while Lestat drops the one he has.

“Stay here, Jade. I’ll take care of him.” Lestat glares at the hunter. “And as for you, my fine hunter, I’ll make you pay for hurting my darling Jade.”

Lestat runs forward; he dodges the bayonets and throws a punch, only for the hunter to step back. 

Jade watches as the two dance for a while, before Lestat backs up and growls in anger.

He reaches into his cape and pulls out a bundle of bayonets. “Just how many of these things do you have, you _baka_? I’ve been picking your pockets like crazy, and I’m still finding more.”

The hunter doesn’t reply. Instead he runs forward, but Lestat throws the weapons he stole behind him and jumps away from the hunter.

A chain of bayonets follows him though; Lestat lands and holds up the end he’d grabbed. “And what the heck is this thing?”

Lestat’s eyes widen as he spots dynamite strung along the chain. “Oh, goshdarnit!”

Lestat drops it and turns to run only to be caught in the blast; he cries out and lands next to Jade. “That sucked.”

Lestat pushes himself up and fixes his gaze on an unconscious criminal; he begins to crawl to him, but falls partway. 

Jade runs over to him when he does. “Lestat?”

“I’m fine but badly burned,” Lestat replies. “All I need to do is regain a bit of strength to get to some blood and I’ll be right as rain, as you mortals often say.” 

Jade nods her head in agreement; she has heard that saying more than once herself. She brings Lestat’s hand into her own and bites him briefly to heal her shoulder before turning to glare at the hunter.

The hunter smiles. “In order to kill a knowledge vampire, one must surprise him, as they can usually stop anything they know of. All vampires must be sanctified and their souls blessed. Amen.”

The hunter looks around, confused, as shadows move and samurai emerge from the shadows. 

“Well, guess what? It seems that this knowledge vampire has some surprises of her own,” Jade says.

Lestat glances up at her. “Ah, I see. Now she’s letting the vampire in control again.” 

With that, Lestat renews his efforts to get to a body, and when he finally stands back up he turns to watch the samurai Shadowkhan fighting the hunter, with Jade staying out of the fight, but ready to leap in if she senses she should be needed.  
Hearing a moan, he glances back to see the human he drank from still alive. With a quick stomp with his foot, the person’s head is smashed into goo.

“Sorry to have to tell you this, but knowledge vampires don’t like to spread our curses like other vampires do.” 

At that, he walks forward, and as Jade rears her hand back ready to run forward and stab the priest, Lestat grabs the hand.

She turns to stare at him and, smiling, wraps her trapped hand around his neck and kisses him.

Lestat briefly enjoys the kiss before using his other hand to catch Jade’s other hand as it tries to slip into his pants.

He pulls back and stares her in the eyes. “Listen to me, my dear Jade. Your human side is weak; it is unable to keep up with your new speed and other abilities. But your vampire is too vicious, as well as too instinct based. Now, here’s my suggestion: merge them together so that you stop having these shifts.”

Lestat glances briefly at the hunter, who yells out before cutting down all the Shadowkhan around him in one go. Lestat glares and his Shadowkhan — the Ninja Khan — appear. The priest growls as the ninjas resume the battle the samurai had started.

“Bats?”

The vampire thief looks back at Jade, only to cringe slightly at her seductive look. “Now, Jade, dear, that won’t work. You see, we are only 12 years old. You are not supposed to be able to pull a face like that for a few years still. Now, focus. Drop your anger towards the hunter for hurting me; it was your human side I fell in love with. I don’t want to lose it completely to your vampire side.”

Jade’s eyes widen and her eyes lose some of their fire as she realizes he is right. 

“Bats?”

Lestat smirks and kisses her cheek. “That’s my good little girl. Now let’s say we both take care of the hunter.” 

Lestat throws his cape off and strikes a pose, and Jade strikes her own beside him.

The hunter becomes baffled as the Shadowkhan vanish, but turns and blocks in time as the two vampires rush him. He is constantly pushed back, as he is unable to keep up with the two and tired from how long he has been fighting.

The fight is short; it ends abruptly as Lestat lands a punch to his gut. The hunter bends forward slightly in recoil, only to receive an uppercut from Jade.

Now behind him, Lestat jumps and spins slamming his foot into the hunter’s back. Bent backward, he is helpless as he watches Jade coming down from above him, where she hammer fists his head, slamming him to the ground.

Jade looks at Lestat. The vampire thief bends down to check the hunter’s pulse. “He’s not dead, but let’s just leave him anyway. I’m not really prone to killing hunters, since they kill only other vampires. Of course, they’re more of a help to our cause than an obstacle, what with we being the last of our kind, of course.”

Jade nods her head as she gets what Lestat is telling her. She then follows Lestat as he goes up the stairs and checks on the power vampire there. The vampire is dead, so the thief brings an arm to his mouth and drinks what little blood he can.

“Hmm. Now we’re getting closer to the top power vampire. Whoever it is, they’re still a ways off — although I am not sure if this is the only info this one knew.” 

The two then raid everything of value in the room before leaving.

* * *

Elsewhere Alpha is currently in South America. He grins at a cowering drug lord, while his pack is spread out behind him standing among a massacre of goons.

“Take what you want. Just don’t kill me, please.” 

Alpha shakes his head. “That’s the problem with humans like you. You value only your own life, not the lives of those you force to work under you, and certainly not those who buy and use your drugs.”

Alpha grabs the man by his neck and picks him up. “Well, I’ve got a bone to pick with all of your kind. Do you have any idea how disgusting it is for me and my pack to accidentally attack and eat one of the people who take your drugs?”

Alpha growls as he recalls such an incident. “It makes us sick to our stomachs. And now under orders from our vampire friend we are going to take your land, and while we’re at it, we’ll also exact revenge on you and your kind.”

The human yells as Alpha transforms just his mouth before biting him on the arm and tearing the arm off. The rest of the pack howls as the human is tossed in the air to the rest of them.

* * *

That night, now on the roof of his house, Lestat turns to the shadows. “You can come out, Master. I know you’re here.”

A person steps from the shadows and grins at Lestat. “You have indeed grown in the time I’ve been dead, Bats.”

“I gained a toussan and learned so much from him. You know you have no power over me, Master.”

The vampire nods his head. “Yes. You are now half knowledge vampire. All power I and my creator would’ve had over you is lost.”

Lestat smirks. “Not because of that. It’s because of my toussan. He was a great man, an immortal over 3000 years old, and a true immortal. If he died, he could come back when he wanted, not having to wait for something to happen.”

Stone raises an eyebrow. “Really? Then you must be several hundreds years smarter then when I left you.”

Smirking still, Lestat asks, “How’d you come back anyway?”

“My creator gave me new life in exchange for bringing him back. I was hoping you’d help?”

Lestat scoffs at the notion. “Sorry, but he, out of all his siblings, hurt my dear Jade Chan the most. I can’t help bring them back. I’ll even stop you – if I find out how you plan to do such a thing like that.”

Stone nods, then grins. “Jade Chan?” He gently turns his old student’s head. “You’re mated. Interesting. We’ve never had one as young as you, even disregarding your mental age, to take a mate. Tell me, how goes her transformation?”

“She’ll drink without flinching now; on a recent outing, she killed someone, but her vampire self had taken over completely.”

Stone nods again. “You never went full vampire while under my care, and I guess you don’t want her to. I understand that, of course. Now, could you please explain why I’ve been smelling the scent of wolf all over the place?”

“Hmm... well, they aren’t due back for 2 more days. But I’ve become friends with a pack of lycans.”

“Really? Have you forgone the custom of saying each other’s names?”

“No. We still call each other wolf and vampire.”

“The age old hatred still runs then, only more directed towards the power vampire. Seems like when you get rid of them, the world will be in harmony between your kind and theirs.”

“Now I’ve just got one question for you.”

“Oh, really? What is it?”

“Tell me all you know about the first power vampire.”

“You didn’t ask. You tell me you want to fight him?”

“Yes. I will not fail at this, I’ve been planning for over a year now. My plan has been evolving once I began collecting the magical items I now possess. I feel as if I could take him with a good plan.”

Stone grins a little. “My goodness. Bats, you have indeed grown so. Very well. I will allow you to drink my blood and find out about your father.”

A force seems to hit Lestat as he takes a step back, confusion overpowering the anger he feels. “What?”

“It’s true, Lestat. You claim to be half vampire, but you were already half before I found you. I was able to sense that you were a power vampire, too. But when I bit you, you turned into a full knowledge vampire. After my death, which was also when you started to feel that you were changing back, you were wrong about your will overpowering the change. Your inherited vampire was just forcing its way back to the surface, making you the first complete vampire. You learn from blood, but you also gain strength from it.”

Lestat shakes his head. “But if I’m full vampire still, then how do you explain the sunlight immunity I have?”

“Well, there’s something in both kinds that’s combined in you, thus eliminating those weaknesses. And there’s the fact that you didn’t need blood before I found you as you were still young. Your fangs hadn’t grown in just yet; my interference just sped that along.”

Lestat looks down. “And my darling Jade Chan?”

“The second is complete. If you bite your brothers, they would become the third and fourth because they too, are already half power.”

Lestat turns and looks out over the city; he thinks for several minutes about everything — how he did seem to be growing stronger over the last year, but had always thought it was because of making better plans, along with the magic he’d been gathering recently.

He shakes his head and looks down as he forces an energy ball into his hand. Straining, he lets it fade, then turns to Stone again. “What about that? My toussan’s memories says that was life energy. How can I use it if I’m full undead?”

“To be honest, I don’t know anything about the kind of life energy that you are referring to. But when you run into him again, ask more about it — see if nonliving things had ways to access such energy. But, do you want info on your father or not?”

This time Lestat scowls, and turns away again. “Just tell me where the bastard can be found. I’ll take care of everything else on my own.” His scowl turns into a smirk. “Besides, the way I see it, biting you now would turn you just as you had turned me.”

Stone chuckles. “You wouldn’t even do it as a gift to me?”

Lestat turns back and glares.

Stone puts his hands up in a defensive manner, and Lestat gives him a smile. “OK. He’s in New York City. He always did love big towns where crime is high and unexplained deaths would’ve been happening without any vampires around to cause their fair share.”

“So if I begin traveling to New York and finding power vamps there, then I’ll be closing in on him?”

“Yes. Of course, there was one thing I heard before I died a year ago — basically, he had no plans to move from the city for about 100 years. Though he does move around so-”

“You couldn’t just give me an address. I understand that, Master. And now, thanks to you, I have another reason to kill the first power.”

Stone nods as though in agreement, and Lestat watches as he runs over to and jumps off the edge of the building. He then enters the warehouse, finds a chair and sits thinking over his plans, and modifying them to the new info.

* * *

Jade notices his absence at school. When she doesn’t hear anything from him over the next two days, she makes up her mind and goes to his hideout when school lets out. When she gets there, she finds Alpha standing in front of Lestat, who is sitting still.

“What’s wrong, vampire?”

Lestat looks up. “You’ve been sitting there staring into space since we arrived two hours ago. It’s getting creepy.”

“My master, the first knowledge vampire, was revived a couple days ago. He revealed several things to me, and I was thinking back to confirm some of what he said and changing some future plans.”

“What did he tell you to cause all this?” Jade asks. Lestat smiles as he notices Jade’s sense of curiosity — which he still likes. 

He then relays the info. “The first power is in New York City, and he was also my father.”

Alpha’s and Jade’s eyes widen at hearing this. “I am half knowledge vampire, but I am also half power vampire, too. So are you, Jade, my darling.” 

Lestat looks over at Jade, and Alpha turns to acknowledge her before turning back at Lestat. 

“You are both?”

“Yes,” the lycan smiles. “Then you will be unstoppable. We have chosen the perfect ally.”

* * *

That night in NYC, a vampire wearing a suit stands looking down at the city from the Empire State building.

His face is similar to Lestat’s. He smirks as a servant approaches. “What news do you bring of my son now?”

“Well, Stone was revived and told him where and who you are. I suggest you secretly move to a new location, my King.”

Lestat’s father looks at the spy and his smirk widens, revealing his fangs. “Nonsense. Why would I do that? I mean, pass up a chance to be united with my son after all these years? I will stay, and I will test his abilities as he searches for me.”

“And Stone?”

“Well, there is no doubt it was his creator who brought him back, thinking the intelligent vampire would quickly find a way to free him. But if I know Stone as well as I think I do, he will simply go into hiding and stay out of the spotlight. Unless my son beats me and takes over, then he may make some kind of deal with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated... :)


	10. Skyscraper Siege, Attack the Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat, Jade, Alpha and their allies go in with their plan of attack on the power vampires...

Standing next to Alpha, Lestat smirks as he watches Jade spar against a lycan. Her travels back and forth in how fierce she attacks shows she is still trying to merge the vampire and human mind.

Lestat grins as he watches her suddenly duck a stabbing thrust of the wolf’s claws, and punch the lycan in the stomach.

After avoiding a kick, Jade delivered a roundhouse kick to the lycan’s back. She pants as she watches the wolf go down, raising a hand to say he’s done.

“Very good, Jade, darling.”

She turns to Lestat. “Bats, a weird thing just happened.”

Lestat’s grin returns to his smirk as he tilts his head. “Oh. really? Was it something along the lines of seeing your victory in your head before doing it physically?”

Seeing Jade’s confused look, he continues. “Knowledge vampires have an ability that is unlocked after they pass a threshold of intelligence, Jade, my darling. We become able to see how things will turn out if we have enough info about whom and what we are up against. It’s what makes their plans so unbeatable.”

“How did you know that was what happened just now?”

“Because, Jade, I was imagining myself fighting him in your place. Since you’ve been drinking my blood, my fighting style has been merged into yours, mostly overriding it — since the style you’re used to is fighting those of equal or greater strength, and mine is fighting those weaker, which everyone else now is.”

He turns to Alpha. “Sorry about that, wolf.”

Alpha shakes his head. “Oh, no need to apologize, vampire. Even I’ll admit that the blood you got from your Toussan has made you a lot stronger than we can hope to become. This is why it was a good decision to join you.”

Lestat turns back to Jade as she speaks up. “So you saw yourself beat him in the same manner I did?”

“Yes.”

“When did you start having visions? Are you, you know, like a seer from the TV show **Buffy the Vampire Slayer** , or something along those lines?”

“Something like that, yeah. Basically, it happened after I drank my Toussan’s blood.”

“All the fights we’ve been in since?”

“When I invaded Section 13, the door opened, and in the time the agents had to be surprised at seeing that I was a kid, I’d already seen how I would get past them all. Same when I entered the hall you and your family were in. I had enough info on how each of you fought from Toussan’s memories and the info on the computers I hacked into.

Jade nods; the wolf Jade had beaten finally gets up and leaves after receiving a nod from Alpha.

“When we fought Karl Nivor, I didn’t need to see because he wasn’t a fighter; that’s what his cook was for. Same with Daolon Wong; he used his dark chi warriors for combat, and those I just avoided until I got a clean shot on one. After that the others came easy because he became careless with them.”

Lestat shrugs at this. “Then we had a period where I didn’t know anything about who we were fighting, so there were no visions. The next one came the other night when we fought that hunter.”

The vampire holds up three fingers and counts off. “I had my brief fight with him, watched your Shadowkhan fight him, and finally had mine fight him. All of that, combined with knowing how you evolved your fighting skills from the gauntlet, let me know what you would do, and thus what I should do.”

Jade’s eyes widen in wonder about the new ability, just as Lestat’s widen while he thinks about the possibilities.

“Just think, dear Jade, of how invincible in combat we’ll be now. Fighting against a horde that we know how they fight, and we know how each other will fight. We could safely take on a hundred of such foes, seeing the vision of them all being defeated before we actually do so. Such a vision would be...”

Lestat trails off briefly before turning to Alpha. “Wolf, I’ve decided to put the criminal combat on hold for now, and stick to local or at least instate crimes. We’ll be going after the powers soon. All I need to do is some scouting around New York to pinpoint where they all are.”

Alpha nods. “An excellent idea, of course. I like it.”

Night

Now wearing his cape and straight black clothes again, with the yellow belt he acquired at the hero tournament, which now has a few of the talismans on it, Lestat wanders around a part of New York.

He stops as he comes across a break-in at a jewelry store. He looks in and shakes his head. “Well, I’ll be. No wonder Jade Chan hasn’t seen these guys in a while. Been in New York, away from the Chan group. Guess I’ll burst their bubble about it being safe here.”

He walks in, and the three turn to see him.

The red-haired one named Finn blinks. “Dude, who are you?”

Lestat makes a show of throwing his cape back and bowing. “My name is Bats, but you will call me Lestat.”

Finn walks towards him. “Well, little kids should just leave.”

The other two watch with wide eyes as Finn suddenly flies through the air before turning to look back at Lestat.

“I’m not a little kid. In case you haven’t noticed, I happen to be a vampire. Don’t underestimate me,” Lestat growls.

Scared, the two grab their friends and attempt to run, only for Lestat to appear before them. “Now, now. I’m not like Jackie-san; I’ll not just let you run when you want to.”

Chow and Ratso look at each other and gulp. Two simple punches to the head knock both of them out.

“Raging Bull Tramples Little Bat!”

Lestat turns in time to see Hak Foo and moves out of the way with a back flip, causing Hak Foo to miss. “Ah, Hak Foo — or should I say, Black Tiger.”

Lestat listens as the large man pauses for a moment with a look that is half surprise and half confusion. Then, Hak Foo continues to attack him, using the phrases the man shouts out to avoid his attacks.

Finally he sighs. “You know I’m getting tired of this.” Hak Foo watches as Lestat reaches into his cape pocket and pulls out a CD player.

He puts the earplugs in and gestures for Hak Foo to continue. Angry, Hak Foo attacks, only for Lestat's feet to begin dancing around as he continues to dodge with ease.

Finally Lestat retaliates.

_I’m gonna knock you out!_

Hak Foo is spin kicked in the stomach.

_Mama said knock you out!_

The large man is slammed to the ground by a hammer fist.

_I’m gonna knock you out!_

He’s kicked back into the air.

_Mama said knock you out!_

Lestat punches the side of his face sending him flying into a nearby display case. As a result, Hak Foo is knocked out. Scoffing at the beaten warrior, Lestat leaves, turning off his player as he goes. However, he pauses again when getting to a nearby gun store.

“Hmm I could use a weapon besides a sword.” He opens the door and walks in, looking at the displayed guns he walks around.

He stops when he comes across a pair of twin guns, snakes wrapping around the handle and forming the barrel of the pistols. He grins and cuts the glass, and picks them up.

“Hmm, silver. How extraordinary.”

He smirks and begins to sing softly to himself.

_These are my friends. See how they glisten, see this one shine_  
_How he smiles, in the night, my friend, my faithful friend_  
_Speak to me friend, whisper, I’ll listen_  
_I know, I know you’ve been_  
_locked out of sight all these years like me, my friend._  
_Well I’ve come home, to find you waiting_  
_Home and we’re together, and we’ll do wonders won’t we?_

Continuing to smirk, he grabs several clips and boxes of ammo, leaving cash behind as he leaves. He fills the clips and loads the guns before placing them in his belt.

The vampire travels a decent distance before coming across a large group of people near a warehouse on the docks. He gets close and listens in.

“These prices are outrageous. How do you believe we can sell these on the street to enough people and make a profit?”

“We’re all suffering. Most of my suppliers have been taken out by the force that’s been going around.”

“You mean the same one that’s hit the Middle East and Africa?” someone else asks.

“Yes. It seems like some unknown power has a grudge against our business. The results of the attacks aren’t in a military fashion. They’re more like some kind of animal.”

“That would be the wolves.”

Everyone looks around before someone spots Lestat and points him out. “Who are you? And what do you mean?”

Lestat grins, everyone takes a step back as they register his teeth and finally notice his eyes. “I’m a vampire, my friends are lycans, or rather, werewolves — if you’re unfamiliar with the new age term in movies that has become popular.”

The henchmen point their guns and open fire, riddling Lestat with bullets. When they finish, they become stunned as he calmly grabs his new weapons and points them at the henchmen.

“Fools, allow me to speak a line from a vampire story. You are dogs! And a dog cannot kill me. The only ones to kill monsters are always humans. Ha, now go the way of Old Yeller.”

The men try to scatter, only for the Shadowkhan to appear. The ninjas begin fighting those close to them as the ones near Lestat are quickly gunned down. He leaves the two who were talking left alive.

The two look at the massacre and shake in fear as Lestat approaches them. “All right, now, I may or may not kill you depending on your answer. What do you know about vampires?”

“Only what’s revealed in movies and books, kid. We don’t know anything.”

“Well, I beg to differ. It’s come to my attention that some vampires are in charge of most of these activities. We can not ingest anything but blood, so the normal way of drugs is ineffective to us. But drinking the blood of someone who’s used them will give us the same feeling, but without all the side effects of said drug.”

“I told you, I don’t know anything. All that happens is some guy appears and gives us information from time to time. However, we never see his face and all he asks for is the location of where we’re peddling.”

Lestat snarls and shoots both before turning away. “Blast. Smart move — wanting to remain hidden. It seems only occasionally or in matters where a normal human would ire on the method, that they take command directly. Instill fear in the workers by showing off so they’d do it.”

* * *

A couple days pass, and Lestat has traveled back to his base and is currently going over everything he learned with Alpha.

Having left a few minutes ago, Jade takes a corner and pauses. In front of Uncle’s store, Jackie, Tohru, Uncle, Captain Black and Viper are fighting against several people.

Jade makes to run over to help when she’s stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

“No, little one. You must not run over.”

Jade looks up to see Stone, the knowledge vampire, staring at the fight.

“Those are some of Bron’s elite over there. You wouldn’t stand a chance.”

Jade looks back over, fearful for her family.

“Don’t worry, they’ll be used as hostages to get Bats to attack without a plan, or sooner then he planned to. If you try to help now and get captured, you’d weaken his chances of victory. So stick to Bats’s plan.”

Jade nods her head, silently promising herself that she’d save them. She then runs back to Lestat’s to tell him whats going on.

* * *

Lestat, Jade, and the pack of lycans are soon in New York facing a skyscraper. “All right, you all know the plan.”

Jade and Alpha nod. Three kinds of Shadowkhan appear and charge the army of vampires in front of the building. The pack, minus Alpha, charges as well.

The three main players weave their way through the massacre and enter the building. Lestat draws his guns immediately and begins firing at the ones in their way now... until they enter a room.

The vampires in this room all manage to avoid the bullets and close in. Jade ducks a swipe and drives her fist into the vampire’s chest, causing him to fly backwards.

Alpha blocks a kick and stabs his claws into his attacker’s stomach.

Lestat takes a better route as he holsters his weapons and, bringing a hand up, calls out, “Rat!”

A beam of white light comes from the Monkey Talisman and hits a vampire. As soon as the vampire is turned into a rat, he quickly gets stepped on by one of his own friends as he charges.

Jade blocks another attack, and, jumping, slams a fist into the vampire’s head, knocking him to the ground, where his head is smashed as she lands.

Just as Lestat knocks away the one fighting him, their army pours in, causing the three to disengage and move on.

Soon they come to a door that has three vampires guarding it. “All right. Now, these will be the last three before the first.”

Lestat summons the dark chi warriors and has them charge, while he tosses some talismans to Jade and Alpha. The magical warriors are defeated as the three run towards their targets.

* * *

Alpha growls as his opponent smirks. “Wolf, you know you don’t stand a chance against us.”

“Try me.” Alpha’s eyes glow and the Pig’s power comes out, surprising the vampire and knocking him into the wall. He quickly recovers, though, and moves to attack... only for the wolf to vanish in a burst of speed. Alpha runs by and slashes the vampire’s chest. He turns and slashes his back as well.

The vampire begins to be treated like a rag doll, bending first one way and then another as the wolf dashes back and forth, constantly slashing at him. The vampire finally swings a hand and something flies from Alpha.

The wolf returns to normal speed and turns to growl at the vampire again. “You bastard.”

The bloodsucker raises an eyebrow, then looks towards the object to see a talisman.

“Oh, is that how you were moving that fast? A magical artifact?” He quickly runs over and grips it, only to fall down.

Alpha walks over and bends down, taking the talisman out of his hand. A sheep is clearly painted on the magic rock. Chuckling, Alpha remarks, “Yes. It was magic that enabled me to move that fast, but it wasn’t this one.”

Alpha fully transforms and bites at the vampire’s neck.

* * *

Blocking a strike, Jade, continuing forward, jumps to slam her knee into the female vampire’s face. She lands and kicks her in the side, sending her sliding across the floor. She follows and, as the power stands up, a blast of energy from the Dragon Talisman explodes in her face.

The power shoos the smoke away and looks around in confusion. Suddenly she bends over, grabbing her stomach, then flies upwards into the air. Something hits her in the air and she slams into the ground.

“Where are you?”

Jade appears and reveals the Snake talisman. “It’s magic, and it’s a blast!”

The dragon explodes again, thanks to Jade enhancing it with the ox talisman.

The power groans as she hits the wall, and then the ground. Jade walks over and stops in front of her. The power throws a punch, only for Jade to catch it, then the other fist as it comes at her. The Ox Talisman on her belt begins to glow as her eyes turn a brighter yellow.

“Now it’s time to end this.”

The female power grunts as Jade jumps and presses her feet into the other’s chest.

The power vampire cries out as her arms are torn from her body; she hits the wall again and slumps to the ground.

 _Silly,_ Jade thinks while shrugging in a casual manner, then looks over towards Lestat as her eyes quickly return to their normal shade of hazel. She makes it look as though she wants to go help, but then stops herself as she suddenly remembers. _Now, Jade, this is part of the plan, after all._

* * *

With the Dog and Horse talismans on his yellow belt, Lestat dodges and strikes.

The power growls and strikes again, hitting him into a suit of armor. Lestat stands and places something on the suit’s fellow guard.

The second suit of armor comes to life, and at Lestat’s mention of vampire, attacks. “Demon-spawn, I shall smite thee.”

Confused, the power dodges a few swings of a sword before attacking and scattering the pieces of armor.

The power is kicked in the back of the head; he turns and swings the sword he had caught, hitting Lestat and causing him to hit the wall again.

Lestat grins as the Dog talisman softly glows. “I hate to tell you this, but you’ll never defeat me this way.”

“What makes you say that?” asks the power vampire.

Lestat points at the Horse Talisman. “This is why. You see this? It’s the Horse Talisman. It has the power to cure sicknesses and heal wounds. So, as long as I have this, you may hurt me, but the pain will quickly go away and I’ll be good as new.”

The power growls and charges again. Lestat doesn’t attempt anything now, just letting his opponent hit him again and again.

The Dog talisman continues to glow, lending its unlimited source of energy to its wielder. The power vampire begins to tire as he has attacked nonstop for a while now. Angry, he backhands Lestat near the talismans.

Lestat’s quick hands detach the horse and drop it at his enemy’s feet as he lets himself be pushed backwards a couple of feet.

The power smiles as he bends down to pick up the talisman. “Now you do not have it, and I will use it to heal my fatigue before killing you.”

But while the Talisman activates, Lestat has a dark smirk on his face, as though he knows something the vampire doesn’t. The vampire cries out and immediately drops the Talisman. His hair turns grey and then white, and his skin quickly wrinkles. Finally, as he falls over, he disappears, leaving only the bones behind.

“Too bad for you; you see, I lied. That would actually heal vampirism, as it’s not your normal state. And then, since you’re past your normal life span, your age catches up to you — unless you had the Dog talisman when you did that. Then you’d be a normal human once again.”

Lestat turns to the other two and recollects the talismans. The three turn to the door to the room with Bron, the first power vampire and Lestat’s father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	11. Take Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat takes on his father, while Jade frees her family and friends..

Bron smiles out the window, his army ready to meet the guests he’s expecting. He turns to the ones already with him, tied up to chairs.

“What do you want with us?” asks Captain Black.

“Nothing, with you. But, with you here, my son will be compelled to come rescue you — for his little mate’s sake, of course. He may not care much for you, what with his corruption of her.”

“Corruption?” This time, the question comes from Jackie.

“What? You didn’t think that he was just being friendly, or becoming nice, did you?”

Bron turns to some TV screens and turns them on. The TVs first show video footage of Lestat attacking the goons at the docks, and then switches to show footage of Jade attacking the criminals that she had begun to kill.

The entire group gasps.

“Yes,” Bron nods right before turning to Jackie. “I hate to say it, Jackie, but I might as well be honest with you. You see, she is no longer your beloved niece. She is now a fierce vampire, like my son is. She just doesn’t steal like he does. After all, I have noticed how she still has standards, and I admire people who have those.”

He hears something and looks back out the window to see a battle. “Ah, they’re here already.”

He turns to the TVs again, and they change to show what’s taking place in the hallways. They watch the fights until the one outside the door. They hear what happens though and Bron is surprised when Alpha is the first one to enter the room.

“You do know, wolf, that you stand no chance against me?”

Alpha does not answer; instead, he launches at Bron and attempts to claw him.

Bron steps to the side, though, and begins to lightly play with the wolf, dodging any attack that Alpha attempts. After a couple minutes, keeping an eye on the door in case one of the knowledge vampires attempted to watch, he begins to counter, growing bored.

Alpha cries out as he’s hit several times and eventually collapses. When Bron walks up in order to finish the wolf off, Jade appears and kicks him in the face.

“Sorry, but Alpha is a friend of Bats.”

Bron growls and swings a leg, only for Jade to duck under the kick and perform a leg sweep.

Bron jumps and aims a fist at Jade as he comes back down. However, she rolls to one side. Bron frowns, unable to understand how his opponent seems to be reading him as he continues to try to attack her.

Jade manages to land a few attacks, but she keeps mainly on the defense. With an agitated growl, Bron throws another punch, Jade raises her arms in a cross block, only for her arms to be shoved into her face. She cries out as she flies backwards slightly. Bron glares and then begins to growl again as she begins to laugh. “Hey, what’s so funny, may I ask?”

Jade looks up at him, her eyes ablaze, and smirks. “What do **you** think? Everything is going according to Bat’s plan.”

Bron sucks in air and pales. “I was too late to stop a plan from forming?”

Bron turns as he hears someone chuckling.

Lestat walks into the room, chuckling at the look on his father’s face. “Yes, Father. I did form a plan.”

He holds up a talisman. “This is the Sheep Talisman. It causes the user to leave his or her body and move about in astral form, as well as be invisible and inaudible — the exception to that being when the user enters another person’s dreams. Before the wolf came in, my darling Jade and I were already in here.”

Bron glares at his son and curses himself for not finding out about the magical items his son was reported to have.

“Now then, it’s time to finish you off, and get my revenge for your leaving mom, my brothers, and me.”

As Lestat squares off with his dad, Jade moves over to her family and friends and begins to untie them.

“Jade, what have you been doing?” Jackie asks.

Jade looks at Jackie and sighs. “Sorry about this, Uncle Jackie. You see, Bats has been teaching me to listen to my vampire side, but not let it be in control.”

Jackie stares as Jade’s eyes suddenly turn yellow and she smirks, saying “You humans are pathetic” before closing her eyes and concentrating, as though giving her vampire self a good telling-off of sorts. When she opens her eyes again, they are back to their normal hazel color.

“Sorry about what my vampire self said. You see, all the blood and battle is making it act up.” She gives Jackie an encouraging smile — the one he had missed for so long. “But don’t worry. I am still your niece and I always will be, regardless of how I am now.”

* * *

Lestat charges and strikes; Bron cries out and throws his own punch, but Lestat weaves around his arm and kicks him in the back.

The tween thief lands several more strikes to Bron’s stomach, chest, and face, pushing the larger vampire back.

Bron attempts to throw some of his own, but Lestat dodges each and every one. With a boom, the Dragon is activated and Bron cries out. He’s pushed back as the Pig is activated and hits him in the chest.

With the activation of another, Lestat vanishes; Bron is beat around, smashing into things, as the now faster thief quickly hits him over a hundred times.

Bron hits the ground again and looks up at Lestat as he stands over him, an impassive look on the thief’s face. “Well, go on then. Finish me. However, I want you to know that you have done me proud in what you’ve become.”

Lestat smirks. “What? Really? Just kill you now, so any number of people you may have hidden with the knowledge to bring you back can do just that? No, I don’t think so.”

Lestat grabs a talisman and holds it out for Bron to see. “This is the Horse Talisman. This will cure you of your vampirism.”

Bron’s eyes widen in fright as Lestat continues to speak.

“I tested it on one of your elite outside. When he activated it, I could smell him turning human once again; then he turned old and turned to dust, as he was past his normal human lifespan.”

The power vampire begins to back away from his vengeful son. “But killing you like that would still be too good for you.”

Lestat grabs a second talisman and shows his father. “This is the Dog Talisman; it gives immortality to any who holds onto it.”

_Immortality. Then, as long as he had that, I wouldn’t have been able to beat him anyway._

“I didn’t get to test this in partnership with the other one, but I’m hoping that doing so will prevent you from dying like your servant did — well, after the initial activation anyway. What I’m hoping for is with this combination, you will return to being human, and the number of years of life you had left before Hsi Wu made you into a vampire will be how long you have to live once again, so that you can watch me control the world like you had done for so long. And as an added bonus, you will remain poor, just like how you left mom, my brothers and me.”

Bron is against the wall now, trying in vain to pass through in a ghostlike fashion as his son extends his arms to touch both of them to him. “What about your vampirism? Won’t yours vanish as well when you touch me with those?”

Lestat’s smirk widens. “Now why should it? This cures alien afflictions. I may have only been half, but I was a vampire when I was born, so it’s not an alien affliction to me. I’ve already tested it on me, keeping Jade nearby to bite me if I did lose my knowledge self, but to you who was born human.”

Bron cries out when both talismans touch him. Then Lestat steps back away from his former father (with ‘former’ meaning in the sense that Lestat disowned him long ago, and now the man does not hold the vampire genes that he had given his son).

“Now I suggest that you leave, you pathetic excuse for a human.”

Bron does just that, and runs out the door. Once he is gone, Lestat turns to Jade and her friends and family.

“All right. Now, you all are free, and you are able to return to your homes and lives.”

He walks over and pulls Jade into a hug, as Alpha turns to see his pack entering, bringing Bron back in as a prisoner.

“Let him go; the vampire has granted him a punishment worse then death.”

The other lycans nod, and once again, Bron runs away.

Lestat then turns back to Jade. “Jade Chan, my queen, we are now the true rulers of the world.”

Captain Black looks at him in disbelief. “What are you talking about? From what we’ve been able to determine, you’ve only cleared out certain countries.”

“This is something shared only with those in charge of the various countries, but the vampires had always been in charge. Why do you think they are only known in movies or books, or in fictional stories?”

His arm around Jade’s shoulders, Lestat begins to walk away. “Besides, now that I’ve got this gig, I won’t need to steal. My mom and brothers are set for life, with what I’ll be earning now. Be seeing you guys later.”

Lestat turns to the reader and smirks, his eyes ablaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
